


Witch Romance

by PammieCastle



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PammieCastle/pseuds/PammieCastle





	Witch Romance

Chapter 1

I grabbed my bag, bolted down the stairs and out the door as quick as a bullet.   
My name is Lucia, i am a Witch living in a world full of Immortals, but i am late for my school for Witches, my alarm didn't go off this morning.   
I pumped my legs as i ran down the empty moon lit street, this town is protected from the sun like most places. Today seemed surprisingly quiet and the streets were bare which was a little strange but i can't worry about that right now.   
I saw my school right at the end of the very long road so i picked up my pace, just a road away now, but some thing happened.   
A very cold breeze blew through my hair which made me stop abruptly and turn my head to the right to see an old house, the most powerful Witches of this town live there. But that wasn't why i stopped. The front room window shattered into a million pieces as i saw a see through, male ghost running in a blurring speed toward me, i couldn't get out of the way fast enough, the ghost shot into me!  
I shuddered as a cold breeze consumed me and then i passed out. 

Black, that was all i could see.   
Am i dead?, no, knowing my luck my death would have been painful. Besides if i die who is going to cook my dad dinner.   
I live with my dad, not my mum, my mum left when i was born with another man leaving dad all alone to take care of me. I guess not every one gets that mothering instinct.  
I love my dad, most men wouldn't know how to take care of a child on their own and a new born at that, but he managed and he is bloody good at it even with the added fact I'm a girl. I think it would be hard to be a man on your own raising a daughter, worrying about boys going out with her, if your smothering her too much, worrying you might push her towards boyish things when she might not enjoy that kind of thing.   
My dad is a small town lawyer a very good one at that he is out of town but he is coming back today. I could only wonder how he would take the news that his daughter died while he was away, it would destroy him.

I could still feel so i must not be dead, i opened my eyes to see i was in a very old fashioned front room, which was covered with antique artifacts and ornaments.   
I sat up on the sofa i was on, a woman walked in just then and turned very pale when she was me.  
“by the teeth of the gods your alive!” she gaped, another woman rushed in and saw me.  
“oh my, she is alive” the second woman whispered in shock.  
“do i want to know what just happened?” i asked calmly.  
One of the best things about me is that i know how to handle hard situations calmly and logically.  
“my name is Diana and this is my sister Zelda” the first woman said and then pointed to the second woman. Diana was a tallish woman, dark blond hair in tight curls that reach her shoulders with light brown eyes and very pretty.  
Zelda however was a petite sized woman with red hair which was tied up, she had dark eyes, i couldn't see what colour they were.  
“i am afraid that you were just caught up in a spell, you see we were trying to bind a very powerful spirit so he could not use his powers again, but he caught us off guard and smashed right through our window” Zelda said pointing behind me, my jaw went slightly slake at the window.  
“and you were running past and I'm sorry to say the binding spell didn't work as expected, then he was bound into you” Diana told me.  
“so your saying that a ghost is inside me, how long till we can take him out?” i asked.  
“well we will need to research that first to see how tight he is bound, but it should be easy enough” Diana told me.  
I sighed and looked at the clock on the wall and almost fainted.  
“i am late for school and my class starts in five seconds!” i yelped, Zelda sighed and raised her hand then made a strange waving motion with her hand and suddenly i was sitting in my seat in class.  
“Lucia” Mr Golding called out for the register a second later.  
“here sir” i said smiling calmly even though my heart was pounding.   
That was close way too close. I take pride in the fact that i am never late for school, i have to be more careful.  
“today we are going to have a test, so heads down and be quiet” Mr Golding said, i put my head down so i was looking at the paper in front of me and started the test. As i was doing my work the hairs on the back of my neck stood up, i felt very strange as if some one was watching me intently. But that was impossible because every ones heads were down and concentrating on their work. After a while i finished.  
An alarm went off in the school seconds before the lesson was about to end, we all went out side on the school field. I looked around for a familiar face, i smiled at Trish who was coming towards me, my one and only friend here.  
“so what's going on?, it isn't the fire alarm it's different noise” Trish spoke to me.  
“i don't know, how was your holiday?” i asked.  
“it was great i went snow boarding with my dad, we was awesome” Trish smiled, Trish was a very kind person not very popular like me but we are very good friends.   
Trish had long red straight hair that was always worn loose and about her shoulders, no one else at this school had the same shade of red hair like Trish, so it was easy to pick her out of a crowd.   
Soon the head master came out looking very worried.  
“okay students i need you all to return home” the head master told us all.  
“what the hell is going on?” Trish asked me.  
“I'm afraid to tell you all something has been set loose in our school, some of the teacher will come with me and the rest will get you off the school grounds” the head master explained to us.  
“so no school not a total loss” Trish chuckled the she grew serious.  
“but what is in the school” Trish muttered to herself.  
I sighed and went back home. Well getting up this morning was a waste of my time, also rushing over here like a mad man i could of gotten hurt and with all that mess about a ghost.  
It was only then i actually thought about this problem with the ghost, i couldn't help but wonder if this thing inside me could hurt me or cause any trouble in my personal life. If it is dangerous there is nothing i can do until i hear back from those two Witches.

I went up stairs to my room, loosened my school tie then i took it off and placed it on a hook on my bedroom wall. I didn't want to go through all the trouble of re-tying it in the morning for school.  
I looked in the mirror and let my blond hair out of it's scrunchy, i looked at my appearance i looked good today my cold went away very quickly, my skin was pale but a healthy glow to it and my light green eyes wasn't blood shot any more.  
“now we have time to our selves allow me to introduce myself” a male voice spoke, i screamed and pressed my back against my dressing table to scan my room for anybody, instead to see that no one was there.  
My breathing was all wild and my heart was hammering in my chest.  
I picked up my hairdryer and raised it above my head as a weapon.  
“silly witch” the voice tutted.  
“oh hell, your that spirit that the Witches were after” i muttered more to myself than to the spirit.  
“that's right, turn to the mirror so i can get a better look at you” a new wave of fear crashed over me, but i took a deep breath and slowly turned to looked at the mirror. But all i saw was me, i frowned and touched the mirror.  
“that's much better, now allow me to introduce myself, my name is Sebastian Von Denvish” i still frowned at the mirror.  
“ah, you would like to see me” my reflection melted away to reveal a very handsome male that was a year older than myself by the looks of him looking back at me.  
He had a very handsome looking face like it was designed to be that perfect and he had dangerous looking eyes, his lips looked too perfect to be real.   
He looked like a handsome god!  
“why was those Witches trying to capture you?” i asked him.  
“i am too powerful for them to handle, they find me dangerously powerful, who ever heard of a Vampire harnessing the power of Witches for his own” Sebastian mused to me as he disappeared from my mirror only to step out of my full length mirror.   
I jumped back in fear and wary as i stared at him. I shouldn't of been surprised to find that Sebastian was tall and be had a lean strong body for a teenager.   
He idly brushed dust off his sleeves.  
“why did you go into my body?” i asked as i looked up at his face hoping to find any flaws in his perfectly carved appearance.  
“well when i went crashing through their window i would of gone off scot free, the streets were cleared because of what they were doing but going into your body seemed like the best idea. There is no way they would destroy me while i am inside you, you are the best protection i could of hoped for, they would never kill their own kind” Sebastian told me, i could see some emotion in his eyes but i couldn't put my finger on it. His eyes were intense as he kept them glued on me.  
“i just don't understand, how connected to me are you?” i shook my head confused.  
“i can read your mind and have conversation's with you in your mind, i will know your emotions. I will understand you far better than anybody else” he explained to me.  
“is it hard to read peoples minds, how does it work?” i asked.  
“for me it is as easy as turning a light switch on and off but only when i am connected with you can i do it” Sebastian told me.  
Sebastian stepped closer to me, my palms started to glow with Witch magic and i raised them to him to back him off, he stopped and smiled sadly at me.  
“i will not harm you, you and me are connected you saved me from being bound and destroyed, i want to thank you” Sebastian pressed his palm against mine.  
“your hands are so small” Sebastian murmured.  
My dad just then walked in and looked at me, dropped my hand awaiting my dad to hit the roof about a strange boy being in my room.  
“pumpkin i am going out for a while to pick up a few things okay, do you need any thing?” my dad asked never taking his eyes off me.   
He couldn't see Sebastian!  
“no I'm fine take your time” i said numbly, my dad nodded and walked out.   
I looked at Sebastian with my mouth hanging open in shock, Sebastian put his finger under my chin and shut my mouth.  
“i am the most powerful being my age, only you can see me i can be invisible to every one else” Sebastian sat on my bed and relaxed.  
It was only then i noticed what he was wearing, he wore a black shirt, black trousers and polished black shoes.  
“then why can i see you?, wouldn't it be far safer for you if i couldn't see you as well?” Sebastian smiled and lounged on my bed.  
“you have such a soft bed” Sebastian dodged my question, he closed his eyes and yawned softly behind the back of his hand.  
“now listen if your going to be staying inside my body we have to set a few ground rules” i told him.  
“go on” Sebastian urged as he started sitting up.  
“rule number one i don't want you flying out of mirrors when I'm getting dressed or in the bath or anything like that okay” Sebastian nodded in agreement even though i could see he was fighting the urge to smile.   
“rule number two my dad can not know about you he would freak out, I'm not the kind of girl who brings home boys at all, so you would understand if a boy pops out of nowhere he will be suspicious about the situation” Sebastian smirked at that but nodded in agreement.  
“oh and this is the most important rule, at any time you get hungry for blood ask me i will get it for you i don't want bite marks on my friends” a slight lie i only have one friend, Sebastian smirked again and walked over to me.  
“you will supply me with blood, my witch you have so much to learn now i am a part of you, the only blood i can drink is yours” shock consumed me again.  
“your kidding, so i have to let you drink from me every day?” i gasped.  
“well if it makes you feel better i will only do it when you are sleeping” i sighed and nodded. Strangely that did sound better.  
“fine i can live with that, okay i am going to take a long hot bath cause this morning has been stressful” i turned to go but Sebastian held my arm.  
“what is your name Witch?” Sebastian asked me.  
“my name is Lucia Honeycomb” i told him and went to my bath room that was attached to my room. 

I took a long hot soak in the bath while i thought about all the things that happened this morning, once i dried myself and wrapped myself up in a dressing gown i walked back into my room to see Sebastian was not there.   
I brushed my hair and dried it, once i was finished Sebastian appeared near my bookcase looking at my collection.  
“you have many books on Vampires Miss Honeycomb” Sebastian eyed the books with interest.  
“i have always had a deep love for Vampires” i told him then instantly regretted it.  
“oh really, do tell what is it about the Vampire race that interest's you so?” Sebastian faced me waiting for me to answer his question, i sighed and then i looked at him.  
“their honour and nobility amazes me, they are very wonderful creature's” i mumbled.  
“i have to get dressed” i looked away and blushed deep red.  
“i shall not look” Sebastian said as he walked into the mirror and disappeared. I got dressed into my dark blue, long sleeved top and my denim jeans, i put on my slip on shoes and sat cross legged on my bed.  
I am in a strange situation and there is no way to get out of it in the next ten seconds so i better adjust. I began to read a romance book about a Vampire falling in love with a Fairy.   
My cheeks flushed as i got to the more romantic parts of the book, my phone rang just then i looked at my phone to see Trish was calling me, i picked up my phone and answered.  
“i need your help can you come to the clock tower in town?” Trish asked me.  
“i will be right there” i told her and hanged up, i placed my book on my bedside table. I walked out side to see the moon was blocked behind the clouds, the sky was full of them.   
The streets were well lit by street lamps, i went to the clock tower to see Trish was there with two Witch boys i knew, the blond was called Danny and the brunette was called Mike. Danny had a lean strong body but Mike he was known to work out three hours a day and it paid off.  
“now your friend is here can we get started” Mike huffed.  
“they want to challenge us” Trish smiled at me.  
“okay then” i smiled back and raised my hands to fight. Often other students from our school challenged each other, the teachers encouraged it as long as there was no permanent damage.   
If you get hurt before you turn fully Immortal the damage is permanent.  
Danny raised his palms and sent a bolt of lightning that sent both me and Trish flying into a brick wall.   
As i picked my self up off the floor weakly i gathered the rumours of Danny practising on his powers were true.  
I got up and a cold breeze blew about me, the same cold breeze i felt right before Sebastian came out of the Witches house, i felt a strong chest pressed against my back as a pair of hands held my wrists.  
“you need more practise my Witch” Sebastian raised my palms as they started to glow. I frowned as strong currents of power shot out of my palms knocking both Danny and Mike out. They landed on their backs and they were completely unharmed except for the fact they were both unconscious of course.  
“way to go Lucia!” Trish squealed happily and hugged me, i knew Sebastian was not behind me any more, he must of disappeared back inside me.  
“i never knew you was that strong” Trish smiled happily.  
“isn't your date with Gareth in ten minutes” i said changing the subject.  
“oh my god your right i have to go, but Lucia great job” Trish ran off all in a rush, i went back home and shut my bed room door tightly.  
“Sebastian come out here right now” i commanded.  
“you wished to see me” Sebastian said appearing on my bed, he was lying on my bed in a calm, relaxed fashion with his hands behind his head.  
“what was that all about?” i asked firmly.  
“your body is my body, you die i die, did you really think i was going to let those whimpering idiots blow my Witch to dust” Sebastian tutted.  
“you underestimate me young Witch” he tutted me, i huffed and crossed my arms.  
“i am not your Witch” i growled, Sebastian got up and held my chin.  
“i was doing just fine before you stepped in” i argued.  
“not from where i was standing” he drawled.  
“the you should of stood some where else” i grated.  
“i felt your fear when they knocked you to the ground, i was not amused so long as i am a part of you you are very much my Witch. I do not take kindly to those who hurt you. I am a part of you now, i know you” Sebastian chucked my chin, then he vanished.   
Unbelievable, that is the only word to describe my day.

I looked up at the constant moon shining over my town then i sat down on my bed to rest after my late dinner. I could hear my dad down stairs as i brushed my hair and thought about how my life has changed today, i knocked on my mirror hard.  
“Sebastian come out” i said, two hands rested on my shoulder's.  
“still angry?” Sebastian asked.  
“how long will you be inside me for?” i asked, he crossed his arms over his chest.  
“for as long as i hold on or at least until those fool's find a way to bring me out” Sebastian opened the door leading to the bath room, he studied the room was curiosity.  
“are they strong enough to pull you out of me?” Sebastian smiled at my question.  
“no, they think they are but that's what makes this even more funny, those morons don't know much about my power's and now that i am connected to you they can't touch me. They can try and try but only i can remove my self from you, i won't be leaving any time soon it is too dangerous” Sebastian explained.  
“tell me so i am prepared do you have any enemies i should know of?” Sebastian asked as he leaned against the wall, i sighed and shook my head.  
“your not telling me the truth” Sebastian appeared in front of me.  
“i am telling the truth” i insisted even though i knew i was partly lying.  
“so who is it an ex friend, a family member or maybe it's a old flame, oh oh what is that i see is your eyes. Ah that's just it isn't it a broken hearted ex wants you back” Sebastian looked down at me with his dark eyes.  
“hardly broken hearted” i snorted, Sebastian touched my shoulder which made me jump.  
“he hurt you in some way” he murmured.  
“he didn't like it that i liked Vampires it didn't last long it wasn't even a relationship, he was just jealous of my love of Vampires” Sebastian chuckled at me.  
“so he was scared a Vampire might take you away from him, he should give you more credit even anyone Vampire or not would kill to keep you” Sebastian walked to the arm chair and sat down.  
“it's past your bed time” Sebastian informed me.  
“and how do you know my bed time?” i asked him.  
“you forget i am a part of you now” he told me. I sighed and got changed in the bathroom i walked back in the room to see Sebastian was gone.   
I got under my cover's and closed my eyes, my tense shoulders relaxed as i drifted off to sleep forgetting what happened today in my dreams.

Chapter 2

I woke up to the most annoying noise of my alarm clock, i clicked it off and rolled my neck as i yawned. I hate waking up early.  
“could you of gotten a less annoying sound to come out of that thing?” a voice spoke, i looked up to see Sebastian brushing his hair.  
“oh god so yesterday wasn't just a dream” i groaned, i buried my face into my pillow.  
“I'm afraid not but you will be late for school if you don't get up” i sighed at the truth in his voice.  
I got dressed into my school uniform, slipped on my shoes and went down stairs. I had my breakfast with my dad, i had fried eggs, bacon and toast while my dad ate a bagel. I grabbed my bag and walked off to school soon after that. 

Trish was waiting for me in class, i sat down beside her and took my pen out.  
“so what did you do yesterday?” Trish asked as she drew funny cartoons on a piece of scrap paper.  
“you wouldn't believed me even if i told you” i told her confidently.  
“try me” Trish looked straight at me.  
“a Vampire has possessed my body” i told her.  
“a Vampire has possessed your body?, okay how?” she asked placing her pencil down and leaned back in her chair.  
“you know those Witches Diana and Zelda . . .” i began and told her all about what happened yesterday, Trish's lips parted as she looked at me.  
“so your not joking?” i shook my head at her question.  
“oh my god, has this Vampire spoke to you?” i nodded and sighed.  
“he is also aware of everything we are saying” i informed her, Trish held my shoulder's and looked into my eyes.  
“okay what is this Vampire's name?” she asked.  
“Sebastian” i told her.  
“okay Sebastian if you don't leave my Lucia's body right now i will reach down her throat and drag you out” i couldn't help but feel a bit surprised at her threatening words, we paused to see if he would react but nothing.  
“nothing” i said and paused again.  
“your friend is very annoying” Sebastian murmured in my head.  
“well anything?” Trish asked searching my eyes for him as if she would be able to see him through my eyes.  
“no” i lied.  
“so he is ignoring me” Trish huffed.  
“has he hurt you?” Trish asked.  
“no” i shook my head.  
“can he control your actions?” Trish looked even more worried.  
“i don't think so” i frowned at the thought of not being able to control my self.  
“do not fret i will not interferer with your free will” Sebastian promised me.  
“so what is this Sebastian like?” Trish tied up her hair.  
“well i don't know him well enough to make a opinion” i told her.  
“Don't try and dodge the question” Sebastian scolded me gently.  
“i think he is intelligent, the way he speaks i can tell he is intelligent” i told her, Sebastian didn't speak.   
“an intelligent, powerful Vampire has taken over your body, it will be hard to shake him off” Trish frowned, i knew what she was thinking, she was thinking of ways to get rid of a Vampire like Sebastian.  
“i gather a simple, small minded trick won't work on him” Trish murmured.  
“it would surprise me if it did” i sighed.  
“how would one go about beating Sebastian?” Trish asked me.  
“i don't know, but he has spooked Diana and Zelda so i doubt a Witch in training like me could ever beat him” i said truthfully.  
After our first set of lessons were done i explained to Trish about about what happened in greater detail.  
“so will they be able to remove him?” Trish asked, i shrugged in answer.  
“is this going to be weird for you?” she asked me every word dripping with honest concern.   
“i really don't know” i sighed.

After school i laid on my bed, i closed my eyes and relaxed.  
“while you was at school today i read some of your romance books and i have to ask is that what you like, the sweet romantic type?” Sebastian asked me.  
“yes but I'm not going to get it” i yawned.  
“why is that?” i felt a dip in the bed as Sebastian sat beside me.  
“because boys don't like me, they don't find me at least mildly pretty” i informed him truthfully.   
I got up and looked at the calender on my wall and checked what i had to do today, i cringed as i remembered i need a check up at the dentist in a few weeks.  
“your heart has sped up a notch” Sebastian appeared behind me.  
“i am afraid of the dentist” i told him with a sigh. Everyone thought it was weird and that i was just being silly but i have been terrified of the dentist ever since i was little.  
“did some thing happen when you were younger?” he asked me.  
“yes i woke up when the dentist was doing work on me and i felt him take one of my teeth out, i felt it leave my mouth. Ever since i have been afraid, he didn't even say sorry instead he said i was a stupid little girl” Sebastian wrapped his arms around me and held my back to him, i jumped slightly at the sudden embrace.  
“my Witch i will punish him for what he has done to you” Sebastian told me.  
“sure why not” i rolled my eyes.  
Anyone else would be freaking out if a Vampire was a attached to them, but there is nothing i can do and i don't mind telling him about my self because it wouldn't harm me if he told others. Every one knows lots about me, there is little people don't know.

I went down stairs and sat on the sofa reading a book. I could hear my dad in the other room cooking, i smiled and went to help him.  
“what are we having?” i asked.  
“spicy chicken” my dad told me.   
“i didn't ask before, how was your last mission” i asked out of the blue.  
“nothing too exciting, i just had to check up on a Vampire that may have been dangerous, turns out he is perfectly sane” dad explained.  
“the trip was good, the people were very friendly” dad smiled.  
“so all was good then” i sighed happily.

After dinner i went up to my room and relaxed on my bed.  
“you smell like spices” Sebastian informed me, he was sitting in my chair that stood next to my desk.  
“well i had dinner, you know you can make your self some thing if you like” i said as i swished my hair.  
“that's very kind of you” Sebastian smiled at me.   
He smiled and i liked it!  
“you know you can take a bath if you want” i smiled back.   
He nodded and headed to my bathroom.  
Sebastian took a shower as i tucked my self into bed. I looked down at my ankle to see a little bite mark that was rapidly heeling, i closed my eyes and fell asleep. 

I woke up to the thumping of shoes down stairs, i pulled my self up into a sitting position and looked out my window to see someone talking with my dad and my dad didn't look happy, i sighed and laid back down.   
I frowned as i thought of Sebastian and how hard this must be for him, i cushioned up two pillow's beside me.  
“Sebastian can you come out?” i asked, sure enough he did, he walked out of my mirror and looked at me.  
“what is it Lucia?” he came over to me.  
“you can sleep here if you like, it cant be comfy in that mirror, i wouldn't like sleeping in a strange place either. This must be ten times harder for you so i want to make you as comfortable as possible” Sebastian laid his head on the pillow next to me and laid over the covers, he was fast asleep in seconds.   
I snuggled down and drifted off as well.

Chapter 3

I sat next to my dad at breakfast as i bit into my toast.  
“oh honey guess what happened last night” i heard my dad say next to me as he sipped his tea.  
“i don't know” i shrugged.  
“your old dentist was killed” my dad told me, i froze, i turned to him and looked up at him.  
“he was attacked” i breathed.  
“there was scratches all over him but he was killed by Witch magic” dad explained, i frowned.   
“how did you hear about that?” i asked.  
“well you know that friend of mine that has to know every sliver of gossip?” dad asked me.  
“John, right” i gulped down some of my juice.  
“yea that on, he called me before you woke up and told me, turns out your old dentist only lived in the town next to ours, small world eh” dad told me as he read his newspaper.  
It has to of been Sebastian who did it, no one else could of done it, after breakfast i went up stairs marched to the mirror and knocked on it.  
“you called Witchling” Sebastian appeared and ran his finger's through his hair.  
“you killed my Dentist” i accused him, he looked at me for a long time then said “so” then he corrected his tie.  
“so!, you killed him him why did you do that?” i asked him.  
“no one hurts you, i thought i made that clear and he did hurt you he has scared you mentally, you are a sweet girl but maybe you was to out of it to notice” Sebastian muttered.  
“notice what?” i asked.  
“he did it on purpose” Sebastian told me.  
I suddenly felt light headed and very pale.  
“what?” i gasped.  
“i made him admit it, i also found out you were hardly the first or last he had done it to” i touched my forehead.  
“and you killed him for his crimes” i frowned, he did that for me.  
I open my mouth to speak but nothing came out.  
“you seem surprised”Sebastian reached out and put his finger under my canine and tilted my head up with it.  
“you have so little faith in me” Sebastian chucked my chin and looked down at me with his dark eyes.  
“then from now on i wont tell you about my problems” i warned him weakly.  
“that will be pretty hard to do i am a part of you remember” he tutted.  
“you arrogant leech” i spat. Sebastian narrowed his eyes and darted forward and nipped my shoulder, i covered my shoulder tightly with my hand.  
“ow, what was that for?” i asked him.  
“every time you insult me i will give you a nip” Sebastian told me, i glared at him as he blew me a kiss and disappeared.   
I growled angrily, went down stairs and grabbed my bag, i went to the large river and looked into the rushing water, i took out my letter and looked down at it.  
“what are you doing?” Sebastian asked me.  
“why on earth do you care” i snapped at him.  
“don't be angry at me” Sebastian looked at the envelope i had in my hands.  
“so what is it?” i sighed and ran my hand over it.  
“you will laugh at me” i told him.  
“i will not” he replied.  
“it's stupid” i shook my head.  
“confide in me please, besides i am very curious indulge me, i promise i won't laugh” he promised.  
“there is a little tradition i made for myself every month i write a letter and send it off in the water. When i was little i wanted to find that one person who meant the world to me but i couldn't find him cause people kept tormenting me at school, so i write a letter and send it off hoping that some special guy out there will find it and like what he sees then he will come find me” i told him.  
He must think I'm so stupid for telling him that.  
“any luck yet?” Sebastian asked.  
“no, nothing yet but i still have a glimmer of hope” i smiled weakly and put it in a see through box and put the box in the water and watched as it glided away, i crossed my fingers and prayed that the person meant for me will find it. My Aunt did this and a week later she found her chosen mate it may be a coincidence but just in case I'm doing it too. I turned to Sebastian to see he was crossing his finger's too.  
“thank you” i said to him shyly.  
“your very welcome, now let me escort you to school” Sebastian said and walked me to class.  
“i promise i will sit in the corner and keep a eye on you” he promised as i sat down.  
“okay class the day you have all been dreading is here. A history test it has seventy pages front and back and it will take you a while to finish it” Mrs Wood told the class.   
We all picked up our pencils and started the test, after what felt like a year of my life it was over, i sat on a bench rubbing my shoulder's, Trish sat opposite me as she told me about her father and how he has been hard on her.  
“god he is annoying, he called me young lady” Trish snorted.  
“yea i hate it when my dad calls me that” i winced at my shoulder's, Sebastian touched my shoulder's and rubbed them trying to use magic on them.  
“so where is Sebastian anyway?” Trish asked.  
“he is right behind me” i told her, Trish looked behind me exactly where his face was even though she couldn't see him.  
“does it bother you him being there all the time?” the pain in my shoulder's was completely gone.  
“he gives me my privacy” i assured her.  
“well at least he gives you that much, so how powerful is this Sebastian?” Trish asked me, i opened my mouth to answer but i truly didn't know.  
“i don't know, but he has to be strong enough to worry Diana and Zelda” i informed her, our next lessons came and went with simple ease. 

I went to my locker as a boy my age came up to me, he had a charmingly handsome face with blond hair.  
“my name is Richie” he smiled down at me.  
“hi my name is Lucia” he smiled wider as his eyes twinkled at me.  
“i was just wondering if you would possibly let me take you out” Richie offered, i blinked not believing what i was hearing. I hated when stuff like this happens there is no easy way to say no with out hurting their feelings.   
I felt a sudden rush over me as my mouth opened.  
“I'm sorry but i am afraid the Witch is with me” a familiar voice spoke behind me, i turned to see Sebastian standing there, but not only i could see him Richie could see him too!  
“oh I'm sorry i didn't know” Richie babbled.  
“it's perfectly okay” Sebastian spoke smoothly, Richie walked away as i stared up at the Vampire, my mouth opened and closed not knowing what to say.  
“it's okay don't worry i sensed you didn't want to hurt that simple school boy so out of the goodness of my heart i helped out” Sebastian's eyes seemed to glow.  
“he isn't a simple school boy” i told him firmly.  
“oh really and how would you know you only just met?” Sebastian asked.  
“well he is in my Maths class and he is any thing but simple” i said, Sebastian touched under my chin and looked into my eyes.  
“you are a terrible liar” he accused.  
“i am not a liar, i am telling the truth” Sebastian shook his head.  
“you were bored by him, but i seem to take your interest how do you explain that?” i glared at him.  
“well for one your sharing my body and two your a powerful Vampire who does whatever he wants. I have never met any body like you so yes i do notice you” my words came out all wrong but i couldn't correct them properly.  
“your words are going to get you a bite at this rate” Sebastian chuckled happily.  
“i don't understand you” i shook my head.  
“that's okay we have plenty of time to get to know each other” Sebastian's arms dropped to his sides.  
“Lucia did you know we are going to have another test” Trish asked as she walked up to me.  
“no, i don't remember anyone telling me” Trish looked up at Sebastian.  
“who's your friend?” Trish asked me with a light happy smile displayed on her face.  
“this is Sebastian” i told her, Trish frowned and turned to me.  
“that Vampire you have been telling me about?” Trish placed her hands on her hips.  
“the one and the same” i replied, Trish turned to Sebastian and glared dagger's at him.  
“so your the creep who forced him self into Lucia's life. what do you say for your self?” Sebastian's eyes gleamed with wicked delight which told me this wasn't going to be good.  
“all i can say is your friend has delicious blood” Sebastian spoke deeply, my jaw dropped as Trish's eyes flared with anger.  
“why you arrogant leech!” Trish snapped.  
“Sebastian” i gasped at him, Sebastian chuckled darkly and vanished.  
“that Vampire is going to get it” Trish fumed for the rest of the day, once i got home Sebastian was sitting on my bed reading one of my books.  
“why did you do that?” i asked him.  
“young Trish should keep her nose out of my business” Sebastian told me calmly.  
“she is fuming about what you said, you shouldn't of done that it was bad” i told him. Sebastian rose an eye brow, placed the book down and walked to me, he placed his hands on my shoulders.  
“i know i have been bad” Sebastian growled softly.  
“now you can stop that right now, i am not stupid you don't have to flirt with me to get me to be nice to you” i told him, Sebastian blinked then shook his head.  
“you make it sound as if it is a grudging thing, it is no hard ship when the young Witch is so delightful” Sebastian's eyes glittered at me.  
“stop playing around” i mumbled, he kissed the top of my head and chuckled.

I laid in bed and rested there as i slowly closed my eyes, i tossed and turned for about an hour to find a comfy spot, i finally laid on my back and drew off my covers so cool air could wash over my warm skin.   
I picked up the glass of water on my bed side table and gulped some of it down, i laid back down again and thought of Sebastian. Just then Sebastian placed a carton of pure apple juice on my bedside table.  
“i think you will find this far more refreshing than that stale water” Sebastian told me and sat in a chair close to my bed.  
“you got that for me?” i asked, he nodded, i grabbed the carton and gulped down the beautiful tasting liquid.  
“Sebastian how come you are a spirit, did you die?” i asked him.  
“no i just choose that form because at the time it was most safe option now it isn't” Sebastian explained.  
“do you miss your old life away from here?” i sipped some juice and past it to him, he smiled and drank some.  
“no not really it was okay but i like this place far better” Sebastian place the carton on my bedside table.  
“do you still feel warm?” he asked me.  
“a little” i replied and covered my self up a bit.  
“tell me little Witch what do you plan to do tomorrow?” i bit my lower lip.  
“well it's my day off so i might go to the woods and sit by the stream” i told him.  
“would you mind if i accompanied you?” i smiled up at him.  
“i wouldn't mind, come if you like” i rolled on to my side and opened the window so the moon light spilled into the room.  
“i don't think I'm ready to go to sleep yet even though i know i should” i said.  
“then stay up and talk to me” Sebastian offered.  
“talk about what?” i asked.  
“well tell me about the being who was afraid of Vampires taking you away, were you in love with him?” he asked me.  
“no it was a small thing, wasn't even a relationship but it still stung” i told him.  
“what creature was he?” Sebastian asked clearly interested.  
“he was a Werewolf” i replied.  
“i am guessing your Werewolf was getting on your nerves after a while of whining about Vampires” i blushed lightly at that  
“ah ha” he smirked.  
“well it wasn't just that, because i loved Vampires so much i took it as a personal insult to anyone who thought of them badly” i confided in him.  
“you flatter me and my kind” Sebastian smiled satisfied and laid back in the chair.  
“and i am glad your kind is so flattered” i smiled, rolled my eyes and snuggled up under my covers as my skin began to cool. No doubt that Sebastian worked his magic to keep me cool.  
“thank you” i mumbled.  
“for what?” he asked.  
“for cooling me down” i told him and fell deeply into sleep.

Chapter 4

I sat in my chair and sipped the carton of juice as i relaxed, i could faintly hear Sebastian down stairs. My dad was out doing god knows what.   
I tied up my hair and got dressed into jeans and a black top. I went down stairs and collected the mail, not so long after that a delivery woman came to the door with a vase full of red roses, i signed for it and glanced at the note that poked out of the roses.

From Sebastian 

It said simply in his elegant writing, i frowned and looked over at Sebastian who leaned against the wall looking at the roses.  
“thank you, but why?” i said looking back at the note.  
“you deserve it after all you've been through recently, you look like you needed cheering up and nothing cheers a girl up more than flowers” my lower lip trembled as i hugged him, his eye brows rose in surprise.  
“thank you” i said again as i gave him a gently squeeze.  
“your very welcome” Sebastian said warmly, my arms dropped to my sides and then i set my self to the task of putting fresh water in the vase.   
“listen Lucia i want to do something else to make up for me being tied to you like this please let me bring you out to dinner” Sebastian offered, my lips parted as i looked up at him.  
“you want to take me out?” i asked, i started to feel light headed as i touched my forehead.  
“don't look so shocked it isn't like i am the first to offer such a thing to you” i averted my gaze in embarrassment from his.  
“your joking, no one has ever? . . . . what about young boys from your last school they never? . . . . . . well this settles it your first time out is going to be good, if your lucky i might take you to that fancy place every ones been screaming about” i smiled up at him thankfully.  
“and don't worry i know how to treat a lady so i will be a total gentleman” he promised.  
“okay, you really are the sweetest Vampire ever” i smiled at him and went to do my to do list for the day. 

First was to pick up my dad's suit he needs it for a big meeting with his friends he wants to impress a few people, i eyed his black suit, it was simple but it suited him and it was a tad familiar like i have seen it before. I frowned as i looked at the shirt that went with it.   
A memory hit me like a shovel.   
I knew this suit, it was the one he wore when we left our old house to come here my mum was found cheating on my dad, i remember hugging my dad as he cried in my arms that painful memory made all the love i had for my mum turn to dust, she just wasn't the woman i thought she was. The shear fact that she didn't care showed how terrible she was.   
I picked up the suit and carried on with my list, food shopping, picking up paper for my dad and new socks for dad.   
I looked up at the moon and smiled at it's bright glow, i felt a hand clutch my arm and tug me into ally.   
I looked up at the dark figure in front of me, he was around Sebastian's age, light brown hair in thick locks his eyes were bright blue and he had broad shoulder's. He looked like he would make a perfect fighter.  
“where is Sebastian?” he asked he in his deep voice.  
“i don't know” i frown lightly. I literally didn't know, even though Sebastian was tied to me he was allowed to travel away from me but not too far.   
He gripped my throat and pressed me against a wall, i clutched his hand on my throat weakly trying to get free.  
“don't lie to me miss Honeycomb it might send you to an early grave” he threatened.  
“why do you think I'm lying?” i asked as i looked up at him.  
“you have his scent on you, it's quite fresh too, so save your self the trouble and tell me where he is” after a paused i felt a familiar cold breeze.  
“now now Thorn is that any way to treat a lady” Sebastian's voice echoed through the ally.  
“i knew if i grabbed the Witch you would come” the person named Thorn released my throat as Sebastian stepped out of the shadows.  
I started to breath normally again.  
“after all this time of tracking you down here you are, i knew you couldn't stay invisible for too long, but why are you connected to the girl” i gulped down air as i touched the spot on my throat where i could still feel his hand.  
“the girl is of no importance” Sebastian spoke coldly.   
My lips parted as i looked up at Sebastian's cold face, i shook my head.  
“Stupid Witch thinking he could really be so nice to you” i scolded myself in my head. I glared at Sebastian, grabbed the bags that were on the floor and walked off but as i did i could hear Thorn's words.  
“you could of picked a prettier Witch could you of not?” Thorn asked mockingly. 

I put my dad's suit in his room and put the food away then i walked to the one place where i couldn't be disturbed, i went to the old clock tower. I sat at the base of it as i read a romance book to dull the sting of Sebastian and Thorn's words. I was sitting there for an hour enjoying the peace and quiet until i was disturbed.  
“there you are i wondered where you went off to” Sebastian spoke, i looked up at him.  
“get lost” i snarled as i got up.  
“i didn't mean the words i spoke of, i needed to trick him and make him think i didn't care about you so he wouldn't think of finding my weakness in you” Sebastian stepped forward, my eyes glared daggers at him and then i slapped him across his perfect face.  
“how dare you even pretend that you don't know me and for letting him say such horrid things about me, i know i am not pretty but there is no reason to rub it in” i snapped at him, he touched his cheek as he listened to me.  
“i deserve that, i am sorry if his words hurt you” Sebastian wiped my cheek to reveal a tear on his finger, i didn't even know i was crying, i wiped my face and hugged my book to my chest.  
“the plan didn't work anyway, it was a futile attempt” he sighed.  
“please let me make it up to you if you are still on we can go to dinner” he offered.  
I snorted at his offer.  
“please Lucia” Sebastian spoke softly, i huffed angrily but nodded.  
“i will pick you up like a true gentleman, you will enjoy it” Sebastian assured me. 

I went home after that and got changed into a modest yet nice skirt and a black top, i waited down stairs as i watched T.V some comedy film.  
I looked at the clock on the wall and frowned, it was starting to get late.   
My dad had left an hour ago he was going to hang out with a mate of his he has had since he was a child. I heard they were the best of friends back when he was a teenager.   
A light knock at the door blew me out of my thoughts.   
I opened the door, my breath caught in my throat and i became light headed as i looked up at the most handsome creature i have ever seen.   
It was Sebastian in a suit that looked like it was tailored to his body, his broad shoulder's looked even stronger in his suit, Sebastian looked at me and granted me a blinding smile.  
“are we ready to go Lucia?” Sebastian asked me as he offered me his arm, i nodded and took it as i shut the door behind me.  
“you look lovely” Sebastian's eyes darkened.  
“thank you, you look handsome” i commented kindly even though i was still hurt by what happened today.  
“handsome” he repeated, his smile widened as his eyes sparkled with delight.  
“come” he spoke and walked me to a big, beautiful building.   
We walked through the arch way entrance into elegantly decorated room.  
A waiter giving me a strange look, making me feel like i shouldn't of dressed up, showed us to our table. As i sat on the most comfortable chair ever made i hugged my arms trying to cover them up, a thing i always do when I'm very nervous.   
“you look nervous what's wrong?” Sebastian asked me.  
“i must look ridicules” i sighed sadly.  
“why would you say that?” he asked me running his gaze over me searching for anything out of place.  
“that waiter” i told him.  
“yes i know i wanted to rip his throat out for admiring a lady that is on my arm” he growled.  
“don't mock me he wasn't admiring me he knew the same as every one else here, i look out of place” Sebastian held my hand and kissed it, my lips parted in shock.  
“what are you doing” i asked.  
“such a beautiful lady must feel cherished and that's what i am doing” Sebastian murmured as he held my gaze.  
“people they will hear you” i whispered harshly.  
“let them hear me, i want every male in here to know not to eye up what is not their's” Sebastian leaned back and gazed at me, feeling shy and nervous i looked down to avoid his gaze.  
“Sebastian you shouldn't be flirting on our first outing” i scolded him softly.  
“okay i will behave my self, so tell me some thing i don't know about you” i bit my lip and tried to think of something to tell him.  
“why don't you go first” i offered, he nodded and relaxed his shoulder's.  
“fine i have two brothers, they were very much into fighting competitions until they found another passion in life, they fell in love and went traveling with their wives, not really sure where they are but i know it's some where warm” Sebastian told me.  
“wow two brothers” i murmured.  
“don't you have any siblings?” he asked me.  
“well i am the youngest out of seven” i informed he, he raised his eye brows as he smiled.  
“i have three brother's and three sister's, i rarely see them any way, they went off to find their ambition in life and they just never came back. I hope their happy” i smiled lightly.  
“so it's just you and your dad where is your mother?” i smiled weakly at that.  
“she cheated on my dad i couldn't forgive her for such an act of betrayal” Sebastian gave my hand a soft squeeze.  
“no siblings around, no mother, do you have anybody to talk to?” i blushed and shook my head.  
“my dads nice but we are the same we like our own space, my mother used to say we were twins” Sebastian smiled at me and kissed my palm, a waiter came over then and eyed me then Sebastian.  
“here are your menus and i will give you a moment to decided” the waiter said then left, i picked up my menu as i caught the look on Sebastian's face.  
“that waiter has a death wish” he told me.  
“focus on me not him” at that he smiled at me.  
“gladly” he chuckled, i glanced at the menu, the steak and chips sounded perfect.  
“anything that tempts you?” Sebastian asked me over his menu.  
“yea the steak sounds good” i told him, once the waiter came back Sebastian ordered two steak and chips and two cokes.  
“my favorite” he winked at me, i couldn't help but smile at that.  
“your friend Trish doesn't like me” Sebastian observed.  
“she just doesn't like Vampires” he raised a eye brow at that then smiled.  
“and how to you feel about that?” he asked me.  
“well i wish she would change her mind but i guess there is nothing i can do about it, such a pity admiring Vampires is what i have been doing my whole childhood” i smiled lightly.  
“it makes me happy that you think of my kind in such a way” once we had eaten Sebastian took me for a walk as i told him about what my life was like.

“so no one has ever asked you out, how can that be you never shared a Valentines day with anyone” he shook his head in wonder.  
“well some one did send me a Valentines day card once, but it was a joke from a boy in my class, but it's hardly out of the norm most girls get fake Valentines day cards” i recalled it, i plastered a light smile to hide my sadness but i wasn't very convincing.  
“what was his name?” Sebastian asked me in a deadly tone.  
“Sam Harrison” i said without a thought, then i looked at him.   
“wait your not going to attack him like my old dentist are you?” i asked, the look on his face gave me the answer to that.  
“please Sebastian don't attack, even though i would love to see that boy in crutches and it's what he deserves but please restrain your self” Sebastian turned me.  
“i will protect and defend you Lucia” he mumbled against my forehead.

Once we got back home i sat on my bed and brushed my hair.  
“i must ask a favor of you, tomorrow night a meeting is going to take place and i can't go with out you so would you accompany me to this meeting” i opened my eyes and looked up at his handsome face.  
“what kind of meeting is it?” i asked.  
“it will be a meeting with beings i used to know, they want to ask me where i have been, they are dreadfully formal about everything” he groaned.  
“okay I'll go with you” i promised.  
“thank you for tonight” i said and granted him a warm smile.  
“it was my pleasure and forget about Thorn and his words, he is a fool. He concentrates on the size of his muscles than his brain, hardly the person to judge others” he kissed my hand letting his lips linger, once he finally dropped my hand he bowed and disappeared.   
I gulped down some orange juice and sighed.  
I got undressed and into my night shorts and top, i tucked my self into bed and relaxed my body.   
He was so kind to me tonight.

Chapter 5

I sat under a tree and started to read a book, a romance book about a romantic Werewolf trying to win the heart of a shy Demoness, i could hardly believe the Werewolf's sweet words.  
“you like Werewolves” Sebastian asked me, i turned to see him sitting next to me. How long has he been sitting there?  
“Werewolves have good qualities” i smiled.   
He looked at me then the page i was reading, i noticed his eyes were moving left to right slowly then he chuckled.  
“this Werewolf has weak romance skills” i raised a eye brow at him.  
“you think you could do better?” i snorted.  
“yes as a matter of fact i do” Sebastian raised his chin in pride of his romantic skills.  
“i believe that you have talents but you can't say for sure you are better than the Werewolf” Sebastian laughed confidently.  
“oh Lucia you have no idea how charming i can be, i could make this Werewolf look mild” i smiled and flicked to chapter one.  
“okay then would you like to make this a test them” Sebastian smiled at the challenge and nodded.  
“okay in Chapter one the Werewolf meets his Demoness, he introduces himself and then he gives her a flower and speaks words of beauty to her. How could you top that?” i asked him with a big smile.   
He smirked and picked a flower off a low branch and turned to me.  
He locked eyes with me as he raised the flower to his lips and kissed it, he then placed it in my hair and brushed it's petals as he removed his hand.  
“i told you” he barked out laughter.  
“fine you win that one” i pouted my lips in loss.  
“don't feel too bad not many can reject my charms” he warned me so smugly.  
“you are so arrogant” i accused.  
“i play to win, you shouldn't challenge a Vampire little Lucia” i rolled my eyes at him.  
“you may act perfect but i bet your just vulnerable on the inside” i told him, he graced me with a warm smile.  
“you think I'm perfect” he looked at me with his warm eyes.  
“just forget i said anything” i rolled my eyes, he chuckled and let it rest.

“what are you doing for the rest of the day?” i asked him.  
“following you around it's all i can do while i am connected to you so the question is what are you doing for the rest of the day?, cause that is what i will be doing” he ran his finger's through his hair and relaxed.  
“i will be going to a book store and what ever i feel like cause it's my day off” he nodded, Sebastian did exactly as he said he followed me to the book store and watched me while i looked at books.  
“anything interesting?” Sebastian asked.  
“not yet but i have found another Vampire book” i told him.   
I bought three Vampire books, a Werewolf book and a book on Vampire folk tales, Sebastian looked interested in the last book i bought.   
I went home and sat on my bed as i surveyed what i bought, Sebastian flicked through the books of Vampire folk tales and laughed at a few of them.  
“what's so funny?” i asked looking up from my book.  
“I've heard of a few of these Vampires” i looked up in surprise.  
“so some of the tales are true?” i gasped.  
“yes they are but half of what happens in these tales are completely made up” he shook his head in amusement, i looked at him with interest, he sat beside me and read me a few of the tales that were true and explained which parts were a lie.   
I silently listened as i laid my head on his shoulder. My eyes slowly slid closed as i relaxed and then i fell asleep. I woke up what felt like minutes later but i turned to the clock to see it was hours later.   
Sebastian was sat in the same place.  
“you stayed here the whole time?” i asked him.  
“well yes i didn't want to wake you” he frowned at me as if the sheer notion of him moving therefor waking me up was a well known crime.  
“we have to leave soon for my meeting” he told me, i nodded and freshened my self up.

We stood at the base of the clock tower, i rubbed my arms feeling the chill as if on cue Sebastian slipped off his jacket and put it over my shoulder's.  
“but you'll get cold” i protested weakly.  
“i rarely feel the cold” he informed me.  
“very noble of you” Thorn's voice rang out, Thorn stepped out of the shadows with two other people, one of them was another Vampire boy but the other was a girl Scale. Scales were Immortal beings that were covered in snake scales, my dad has always been very tense around Scales.  
“where the hell have you been for all this time” the Vampire asked.  
“and it's nice to see you again Rick and the same to you Tina” he nodded at the Scale.  
“it's been such a long time Seba I'm just touched you remember me” she fluttered her eye lashes, it was enough to make you sick.  
“so what has kept you for so long?” Rick looked furious.  
“i bound my self into spirit form, it was getting too dangerous only days ago two Witches wanted to bind my powers so i would be weak enough to kill. If it wasn't for Lucia i would have been unprotected, i have bound my self to her.   
While i am connected to her they don't dare touch me” Thorn shared a look with Rick.  
“how long have they been planning that trap?” Thorn asked Sebastian.  
“at least a month i am guessing, it wasn't very thought out, not every one in town got the message to stay clear of the house” i looked up at Sebastian when he said that, he was putting up an act for these three.   
I guessed they were not close friends.  
“now that business is out of the way, i am guessing the Witch is this Lucia you speak of, how long must you be connected with her?” Tina asked, her voice had a very noticeable snake like hiss.  
“to be safe i must stay connected for a while until this mess is cleared up” Rick appeared beside me.  
“this Witch knows these Witches that attacked you, maybe she can help” Rick narrowed his eyes at me.  
“no i don't want her involved even more than she is already” Sebastian tugged me closer to him.  
“her beauty is rather distracting to anyone but why the soft spot?” Rick asked, Sebastian growled dangerously.  
“calm down” Rick tutted, Tina shivered at Sebastian's growl.  
“now you know why i have been gone and what is happening, it is in my hands now” Sebastian said firmly.  
“i won't stand in your way but i cannot say the same for Tina and Thorn they bare grudges against you so you better watch your back and your Witches, contrary to popular belief we aren't friends, i do not care for you or these two, i can't control what the other's will do and i really couldn't care what they do, good bye Sebastian” Rick walked off.  
“don't listen to Rick he has always had a swore temper” Tina hissed.  
“unlike Tina i have no interest in you in her way, the only thing i am interested in is your blood on my fangs, keep a eye on your Witch cause i might take a nip at her too” Thorn threatened and left in a rage.  
“see you later Sebastian” Tina fluttered her eyes and disappeared as well.  
“so you have a ex girlfriend and a ex friend coming after us” i sighed as he walked me home.  
“don't listen to Tina she won't do a thing and she isn't my ex girlfriend” Sebastian told me.  
“and if i didn't know any better i would say you was jealous” Sebastian grinned.  
“don't be ridicules i hardly know you” i rolled my eyes.  
“that doesn't stop jealously” he informed me.  
“okay fine i understand your point but i am not jealous” i told him.   
“besides there is no logic in being jealous over some one from your past” i said.  
Sebastian sat me on a bench and told me to stay there. I nodded as he walked off, i sat there and watched the moon.  
Sebastian put a bottle of cream soda in my hand and watched the ducks with me.  
“aren't they cute” i smiled lightly at them.  
“they must be soul mates” he observed, i turned to Sebastian with a light frown.  
“how do you know?” i asked.  
“look at how protective he is of her, he wouldn't let anyone or thing get near her” i smiled and thanked him for the cream soda.  
“it's the least i could do you came with me to the meeting, but i am afraid Thorn and Tina are going to come after us” he sighed.  
“it looks like my attempt at making Thorn think your not important was just in vain, i knew it wouldn't work but i just wanted to try and go through it the easy way” Sebastian shook his head.  
“it's okay we will fight them together” i promised, Sebastian smiled and nodded.  
“i can't believe how understanding you are of this” Sebastian took my hand and kissed it.  
“i owe you for such understanding” i blushed lightly at his charming ways.  
“it's nothing, i would do it for anyone” i said, his eyes sparkled at me.  
“just when i was starting to feel special, i hope you don't let any one kiss your hand the way i am doing, i would feel a tad jealous” Sebastian smiled showing his perfectly straight teeth.  
“i promise i don't but why would you be jealous we aren't a couple” i told him.  
“please don't ruin my dreams of us” he pleaded softly as he gazed at my hand in his.  
“you couldn't be in love with me so soon we don't know each other” i looked up at Sebastian to see his eyes locked with mine.  
“Romeo and Juliet didn't know much about each other and they still became an item” he murmured.  
“one we are not Romeo and Juliet and two this is real life” i reasoned with him.  
“come now don't be stubborn” he tutted, with out warning my lower lip trembled at that as my eyes weld up with tears. His eyes widened in horror then he brought me into his arms as his hand cupped my jaw.  
“shhh, don't hurt” he hushed me.  
“what has made you so upset?” he asked, i sniffed and shook my head.  
“allow me to guess, a memory of your Phantom boy saying the same thing” once i nodded, he cradled me in his arms.  
“that Phantom must be such a sore subject to affect you like this” he sounded almost angry.  
“hush now my little Witch, there now such a good girl working through terrible memories, he doesn't deserve you” he crooned in my ear, i blushed and tried to turn away to keep his words away from me but he held me still.  
“shhhh be a good girl, that's it such a strong girl” i blushed even deeper.  
“please stop” i shook my head.  
“i will stop when you . . . ah i see what the problem is, your blushing, awwww now now don't tell me you like me” he chuckled and kissed my cheek.  
I pummelled his chest.  
“arrogant” i hit his chest.  
“i am very flattered” he said as he carried me home.  
“yea well you suck” i snarled even though my heart wasn't in it.  
Sebastian burst out laughing.  
“please put me down” Sebastian shook his head.  
“once i get to your room” he told me, he stood me up in my bed room.  
“i would never of thought such a amazing Witch would melt at my charms, not that i am doubting my charms but this is delicious” he grinned, then he bowed to me.  
“call upon me when ever you feel like it Lucia, now i know of your feelings for me i have to be a bit more kinder to your needs” i gasped at his words.  
“i don't even know you” i repeated to him then my lower lip trembled not knowing what to say.  
“shhhh don't say anything it is confusing to be treated this way while your used to being lonely and disrespected by people at your schools. It doesn't make you weak my Witch it makes me angry that people crush you so easily, i will build that self esteem up and when i do i will she your eyes shine with confidence” he whispered, i was utterly speechless, he kissed my hand and walked into my mirror.   
I sucked in a deep breath and fanned my blushing face, i got dressed and into bed thinking about what Sebastian said.   
I drifted off to sleep peacefully and happily, my heart was warm from his words and i felt . . . . . relaxed.

Chapter 6

I watched as Sebastian brushed his hair, i looked up at him with mixed feelings swimming in me.   
I opened my mouth to speak but then i shut it again not knowing what to say, no one has ever treated me so kindly in my life. How was i supposed to react to that?.  
“Sebastian” i spoke nervously.  
“it's okay take your time” he smiled warmly at me, the air caught in my throat.  
“i am connected with you i know what you want to say” he touched under my chin and held my gaze, his thumb touched my lower lip, i jumped back in shock.  
“i used to know a kitten like you shy, big beautiful eyes and skittish, afraid of being touched” he pulled me into his arms and allowed me to bury my face in his chest.  
“i have never seen anyone as sensitive as you, it's really rather adorable” i looked up at him then.  
“adorable?” i muttered.  
“yes adorable, how could any one not like you, this is you, shy and sweet you” he stroked my hair to relaxed me and damn it, it worked.  
“i was not only taught to be a wonderful fighter, i am very gentle, i was taught to be caring with shy people, we are perfectly matched. Your interested in Vampires, i can teach you a lot in that subject and i am interested in your ways, you can be so caring and gentle, the slightest cut will make you wince in pain for another” he told me, i nodded and hugged him.  
“i think we are getting on very well don't you agree?” i nodded again, Sebastian held me and laid his cheek on the top of my head.  
“isn't it too soon to say such a thing?” i asked with a light frown.  
“maybe to the less romantic people unlike you and me, we are passionate and won't waste it on idle flings” i nodded in agreement.  
“what do we do now?” he paused for a moment then answered.  
“we do this properly, we go on dates, we share each others interests, walk under the moon light, slow dance while music plays by candle light. Many have forgotten the importance of romance and gentle courting but we will do this right, to start with some thing simple but romantic” he smiled down at me, i faced him.  
“like what?” i asked as i raised my eye brow.  
“dinner, music, slow dancing, it will be a chance for us to connect, in fact we can do it tonight, there is a nice pair of black trousers that sway around your ankles in your wardrobe that would be perfect and with that red top of yours. You will be the prettiest young lady in the room, it will be casual but sophisticated” i smiled up at him, it sounded lovely.  
“okay” i spoke lightly, i went down stairs for breakfast to find my dad reading a pink book, i frowned and sat near him.  
“what are you reading?” i asked him.  
“it's a book on how to get into a girls mind, you've been acting strange lately and so i am studying why” he told me.  
“studying? What am i an animal” i laughed.  
“well according to this book you are either . . . . . no wait that isn't right” my dad frowned and concentrated on the book. 

I ate my breakfast then i brushed my teeth, i was in such a good mood and i wasn't going to let it leave me.   
I put on my school uniform and went to school, i sat beside a boy i knew called Hugh, he was nice and he had a passion for fencing.  
“are you okay?” Hugh asked me.  
“yes I'm fine why?” he never asked me that before.  
“you were smiling and looking off into your own little dream world” he told me. It was clear i was excited for tonight.  
“got any thing planned for tonight?” he asked me smiling at me.  
“oh, yea I'm busy tonight” i told him.  
“really, i would of thought you would have a date with a book” he chuckled.  
“so what is keeping you so busy?” he looked at me with interest.  
“I've got a date” i smiled.  
“really with who?” his eyes all most popped out with surprise, was it really that big of a deal.  
“oh you wouldn't know him, i only met him a few days ago” i smiled at him lightly.  
“boasting about me so soon” Sebastian chuckled in my head.  
“oh really he must be quite something to of caught your eye, i have noticed you only make time for people with high morals and self respect, it's what i admire about you” he smiled brightly at me.  
“you admire me” i breathed as i looked up at him.  
“oh course i do what's not to admire?” he complimented.  
“that's my line, it wont do him flirting with you” Sebastian warned.  
“won't you tell me his name” he looked down at me with his big blue eyes.  
“okay his name is Sebastian” i told him, some thing changed in his eyes slightly but disappeared before i could notice what it was.  
“and what creature is this Sebastian?” Hugh asked me.  
“a Vampire” i said.  
“ah i hope he is strong enough to protect you” i smiled up at him and nodded.  
“no need to be worried i am a very powerful Witch when it comes to it” Hugh chuckled at me.  
“i have no doubt” after my first set of lessons i took my break.

“if i didn't know any better i would say Hugh was jealous” Sebastian said beside me.  
“don't be silly Hugh doesn't even notice me” i assured him.  
“but i noticed the look in his eyes he was insanely jealous that you were going to go on a date with me, but he waited too long to have you now i have got my fangs in you, i won't let you go” he smiled wickedly at me.  
“Sebastian you can't say that here, some one will hear you” i told him.  
“okay i will be good but only for you” he smiled then tucked a lock of hair behind my ear.  
“so tell me how long have you known Hugh?” Sebastian asked me.  
“only a few weeks” i said honestly.  
“maybe i should introduce myself” Sebastian chuckled.  
“you just want to scare him” i accused him.  
“that maybe true enough but i still must introduce myself just for politeness alone” i sighed.  
“hey Lucia you left your book behind” Hugh appeared at my side with my book.  
“right on cue” Sebastian smiled.  
“thank you” i said taking my book, i don't normally loose my things but when i do i always feel like a idiot.  
“who is your friend?” Hugh asked me as he eyed Sebastian.  
“this is Sebastian” i said, Hugh frowned lightly and looked at Sebastian.  
“ah so your the famous Sebastian” Hugh smiled politely.  
“i am glad i am famous” Sebastian smiled back.  
“Lucia told me about you, your a very lucky person” Hugh commented.  
“i guess you are talking about landing a date with Lucia and yes you would be right, but it is hardly our first but i treat it with as much respect” Hugh looked at me in surprise.  
“Sebastian hush, yes it isn't our first date” i confirmed.  
“i bet you are happy to of found such a lovely girl” Hugh smiled again.  
“i am, but it is a shock to me that no one here has ever offered them selves to her before” he said raising a eye brow at Hugh.  
“some people are fools not to put them selves forward right away” Hugh nodded then said good bye to both of us and walked off.  
“oh my gosh i can't believe you did that” i gasped.  
“all that i said was true” Sebastian corrected me.  
“that is not the point, he knew you was talking about him” i argued.  
“well he supplied the word “fool” not me but come to mention it, he is correct” he nodded.  
“but i am sorry for my harsh words” he said honestly.  
“thank you” i replied.  
“okay lets get you back into class” i nodded and returned to class, after my lessons of the day were finished Sebastian walked me home, i took a long hot bath then dried my hair and got dressed. 

Sebastian was sitting on my bed brushing his hair while i got my self ready which took best part of ten minutes, once i was finished Sebastian took me to a huge building with lights that filled the parking lot, Sebastian offered his arm to me and i took it happily.  
He walked me inside, a man showed us to a huge room, it was filled with candle lights and chandeliers, in the middle of the room was a dance floor and around it were tables with expensive table cloths, candles and buckets of ice for wine. To put it lightly it was beautiful.   
The man showed us to our table and as a true gentleman Sebastian pulled out a chair for me and tucked me in.   
Sebastian sat next to me and ordered us two tall, ice cold, glasses of coke.  
“oh my gosh how on earth did you get a reservation in this place?” i asked as i looked around the glittering room.  
“i have always loved sophisticated placed and i know for a fact you do too, you love ballrooms, ladies and gentlemen so i want to share this with you, but i think the mystery of how i got us here is better than the reality” he smiled charmingly at me, it was only then i noticed he was wearing a black button up shirt, black trousers and a red tie to match my top.  
“you look very handsome” i complimented.  
“and you look breathtaking” Sebastian kissed my hand, our drinks came then as music started to play.  
“may i have this dance” Sebastian asked as he stood and offered me his hand.   
I took it with out a second thought as he led me to the dance floor, i could hear my heart thudding in my chest.  
He held my hand and put his free hand on my lower back, i placed my free hand on his strong shoulder. Then we started to glide over the dance floor.  
“i never knew you could dance” i spoke as i looked up at his face.  
“there are many things you do not know about me but we have all the time in the world” Sebastian assured me, it was only then that i noticed that we were the only people on the dance floor and started to feel nervous.  
“Lucia we are the only people that matter here, forget every one else” Sebastian murmured. His words seemed to calm me down, i even started to enjoy myself.  
“besides they are only admiring what a beautiful young lady i have on my arm” i smiled and shook my head with laughter.  
“are you always so charming?” i asked.  
“i am naturally charming but to settle your mind i am only this charming to you” Sebastian twirled me around.  
“i hardly believe i am your first date” i smiled confidently at him.  
“well i never really dated because no one held my interest as you do, besides i have never had as much fun as i am having with you” he smiled at me.  
“i knew when you looked into your mirror to see me, i saw your eyes, i knew they had such fire, such passion i just needed to let it free but i do so enjoy your innocent ways” Sebastian held me closer as he twirled us around.  
“i am glad you like me so much” i confessed.  
“how could i not” he stopped dancing as people began to clap lightly, i looked around and blushed lightly, Sebastian chuckled and brought us back to our seats. 

I took a sip of my drink and smiled at the delicious taste. We both looked at the menu and both ordered the spicy chicken.  
“so tell me how did you learn how to dance?” Sebastian asked me.  
“i taught my self, i read a book on it so i practised in my room until i got better, no one else would dance with me every one else thought it was lame and stiff” i smiled sadly at the lonely memory of me by my self.  
“so how did you learn?” i asked him smiling.  
“my mother taught me at a young age how to dance” i smiled at that.  
“that must be a good memory” i said.  
“one of my best” once our dinner came we exchanged polite conversation about each other until we were finished, i wiped my mouth with the napkin.  
“would you like some dessert we can share it, it will be ever so romantic” Sebastian drawled.  
“okay” i smiled shyly at him.  
“how about mint ice cream then” he smiled at me, i nodded, Sebastian sat beside me and held my hand.  
“I'm so glad you agreed to this. I haven't been able to get you out of my head, do you know how beautiful you look when you sleep?, when i watch over you, you look so peaceful but so breakable” the ice cream came and he insisted on feeding me so i agreed to feed him too, once or twice Sebastian would lean over and wipe some ice cream from the corner of my lip with his thumb.  
“how is it that no matter what you do you seem so fascinating?” Sebastian asked me as he held my hands in his.  
“how is it that no matter what you do i feel so safe with you?” i asked him.  
“well that's easy cause you trust me” Sebastian replied. 

Sebastian paid which he insisted on then he walked me outside and stood in front of the large building.  
“thank you” i smiled up at Sebastian.  
“it was no hardship” he said and held my gaze.   
Sebastian held my chin with his thumb and finger as he leaned toward me, his forehead touched mine as i looked deep into his dark eyes.   
Then i saw something at the corner of my eyes, something sharp shot out and nicked Sebastian making him grab his upper arm.  
“are you okay?” i exclaimed, he lifted his hand to see a rip in his sleeve and a scratch beneath.  
“a mere scratch” his eyes narrowed as his fangs lengthened.  
“coward and no aim as well” he growled into the darkness of where the weapon had come from.  
“you have a rip in your shirt” i touched his arm.  
“come here” i tugged his arm lightly and sat down on a bench, i opened my hand bag and took out a little sowing kit.  
“do you carry that every where you go?” Sebastian raised a eye brow.  
“i always come prepared, now give me your shirt” Sebastian unbuttoned his shirt and gave it to me. His torso was perfect, after i pried my gaze away from him i set to work on the sleeve with my kit.  
“impressive, i have never met girl who is so handy” i smiled at him.  
“your very good” Sebastian observed while he watched me sow up his shirt.  
“sowing is a basic skill, I'm good but i could be better” i told him.

Once i was done i gave him back his shirt. He buttoned it back up and looked at the sleeve.  
“you did a good job, as good as new” he smiled at me.  
“your welcome it was the least i could do for taking me out” i smiled back.  
“oh no Lucia this was a treat for you, no need to thank me” he kissed my hand, Sebastian then walked me home.  
“should we find who ever shot at you?” i asked worriedly.  
“i already know who shot at me” Sebastian told me.  
“was it Thorn?” Sebastian laughed at that and shook his head in amusement.  
“if Thorn wanted to hurt me he would of came out and challenge me to a fight to the death, that little gift was from Tina” a light frown appeared on my face.  
“doesn't Tina like you?, she clearly has a interest in you” Sebastian granted me a warm smile.  
“Tina is a dramatic, all she wants are fights and mirrors to admire herself in” that description fitted her well.  
“so we don't have to worry too much about Tina” i offered, Sebastian sent me a look of approval.  
“that's correct, Thorn is who you should worry about leave Tina to me” once we got home i laid down on my bed and thought about Thorn.   
He was strong and he could easily kill me but i think it might be a little harder to kill Sebastian.   
I should just worry about me, Sebastian can take care of himself he does have a lot more experience with fighting than me, if Thorn wants to go after any one he might come after me like he did last time.   
I better from now on watch my back.

Chapter 7

I swung my bag over my shoulder and made my way to school, i was a bit early but sometimes that is good.   
Sebastian was out trying to find Tina and get her to back off so that left me to fend for myself, which i can do easily. A hand grabbed my arm and pulled me into an ally way, this is getting too familiar for my liking.   
Thorn was standing in front of me, he looked as dangerous as ever like he could snap me like a tooth pick. I moved to my left to run but Thorn hit his flattened palm into the wall to block my exit.   
I turned back to him with my back against the wall and i looked up at him, he was staring intently at me.  
“listen little one, i don't know what spell you have cast over Sebastian but i must admit i am impressed, not many can enchant him like that” Thorn's eyes was glued to me not letting me out of his sight for a second.  
“i haven't put a spell on Sebastian” i told him firmly.  
“don't play with me little miss” he growled, his patience with me was trickling away by the second.  
“i am not playing, your a coward, if you want to fight Sebastian fight him but instead your trying to intimidate me a person half your size and strength cause you know that you could never win on fair terms” i growled at him, he lunged forward his face a mere few inch's from mine with his hands either side of my head.  
“i am no coward and i am not afraid of fighting Sebastian but you must allow me to play with the arrogant beast first” he trailed his gaze over my face.  
“what?” i tried to move back.  
“i can see it now . . . . . . . .” Thorn stepped back and glanced at me one more time.  
“warn Sebastian i have my mark on you” Thorn spoke then disappeared leaving me confused and a little freaked out. 

I went to school thinking about what Thorn said to me, i have to tell Sebastian about this. After school i met up with Sebastian, i held his arm and brought him to a quiet spot and told him what happened.  
“that coward going after you when his fight is with me, i will sooner have my fangs removed with rusty pliers than have him take you away” Sebastian bared his fangs.  
“Thorn thinks i have put a spell on you” Sebastian paused and thought about it for a second.  
“he has never trusted Witches, he is uneasy with their powers” Sebastian told me.  
“maybe we can use that to our advantage” i offered, Sebastian smiled warmly at me and pulled me into a hug.  
“that's my clever Witch” Sebastian said approvingly.  
“let me feed you, you must be hungry” we went home where Sebastian insisted on cooking for me.  
“Sebastian you was forced into my body so why are you being so nice to me?” i asked him.  
“well your nice to me and besides i find myself becoming attached to you” Sebastian made me French toast, i ate it with delight.  
“now enlighten me why is it you are interested in me?, i know it's not about money, you could not be more bored with subject” Sebastian asked.  
“how do you know that?” i asked him.  
“I've done my home work on you” he smiled.  
“well what's not to like your handsome and not just good looking you remind me of stories of princes you read about in books, that kind of handsome, your sophisticated and your cunning, smart and your kind” i told him.  
“i am glad you think so highly of me” he bowed to me.  
“but i would hardly call myself a prince” Sebastian chuckled.  
“but i would cause that's what you are to me” Sebastian stroked my hair and kissed my forehead.  
“then if i am a prince what does that make you?” Sebastian asked me.  
“I'm not sure” i bit my lip.  
“i think that makes you a Witch who is going to be spoiled with sweet words and attention” Sebastian teased me, i hit his arm lightly in warning.  
“no teasing what if my dad hears you say that” Sebastian thought about that.  
“he will find out about us eventually and about our arrangement, if you want to lightly tell him i am sharing your body and soul then do that, but it will be ill advised, your dad will go for my throat” Sebastian sat down.  
“i will tell him you are a student at my school then, he won't freak out about that” as if on cue the front door opened and my dad walked in and spotted Sebastian.  
“who's your friend?” my dad said putting on a smile.  
“this is Sebastian” i introduced them.  
“Lucia has told me all about you” Sebastian smiled politely as he shook my dad's hand.  
“like wise” my dad lied.  
“so where did you and my daughter meet?” my dad asked Sebastian.  
“at school, i am in Lucia's history class” Sebastian told him.  
“and how is my Lucia doing in her classes?” my dad came out with another question.  
“very well, you are graced with a smart Witch” Sebastian said charmingly.  
“well she takes after her old man” my dad smiled proudly.  
“dad your not old” i spoke firmly.  
“oh but i am Lucia” my dad corrected me.  
“so Sebastian i take it your from this town, who are your parents?” my dad sat next to him.  
“my father is a former warrior and now is a trained assassin and my mother is a master at healing” Sebastian told my dad, i didn't know if it was true or not.  
“your father is always honoured in this house our family respects warriors, bring your parents by any time, swapping war stories are what us parents do” my dad spoke happily.  
“i will tell them they are welcome, my mother would love to meet you and give you healing tips, she likes to do that at any chance she can” Sebastian chuckled, my dad clapped him on the back and went to his room to take a nap.  
“well you two really hit it off” i commented.  
“i have always have had a way with parents besides i bet you are just as charming with meeting people” Sebastian sat next to me.  
“where are your parents anyway?” i asked him as i faced him.  
“well my father is out on his job with my mother but they should be coming to see me soon, with me safe now and all” Sebastian cleaned up my plate.  
“what are you going to tell them about where you have been?” i asked him.  
“i will tell the truth, i was born into a dangerous family i live up to it's name” i thought about that and how exciting it must be to have such amazing parents.  
“so your dad was once a warrior?” Sebastian asked.  
“yes he was a very good one at that, then he met my mum then they had me, but mum cheated on dad with a Demoness and ran off leaving my dad to raise me, i did tell him to resume his warrior job he says he is thinking about it but i hope he does get back into the fighting game, he loved it” i explained to Sebastian.  
“well if your dad meets up with my father then he might just remember the glory of it all and go ahead and do it” he told me, i smiled at that.  
“could you arrange a meeting for your dad and mine?” i asked.  
“i will see what i can do” he turned and smiled at me.  
“thank you so much” i sighed happily, Sebastian checked his watch.  
“okay i better go and try and find Tina again but try and be safe” Sebastian said and disappeared. 

I went up stairs and got changed, i grabbed my bag and headed over to the library and brought back some books and took some out, once i did that i sat under a tree and started to read.  
“i see your protector is gone for now” Thorn spoke, i jumped up quickly and faced him he was leaning up against a tree.  
“well he could be back any second now” i lied.  
“now now do not lie” Thorn tutted.  
“fine but i can take care of my self only because i don't fight doesn't mean i don't know how” i said firmly.  
“oh i do believe that” he snorted  
“but i am a kind person that's why i am giving you a good chance to run, you know a head start” Thorn said to me and gave me a mocking smile.  
“i will count to ten” he said to me then he closed his eyes and began to count down.  
“1 . . 2 . . 3 . . 4 . . 5” Thorn opened his eye to see if i was running, but instead he saw me still standing there, holding a long branch in my hand ready for him.  
“foolish girl 6 . .7 . .8 . .9 10!” Thorn said quickly and lunged at me, i swung my branch but he hit it and it shattered into splinters.  
“you should of run” Thorn tutted.  
Thorn grabbed my throat and pressed me up against the tree, as he did he lifted me off the ground only using his one hand at my throat. I grabbed his hand trying to pry my self free from his iron grip.  
“Sebastian isn't here to save you, now what are you going to do?” he asked in a mocking tone, i glared at him and struck my foot in between his legs making him gasp and drop me, he hunched to the ground clutching himself.  
“cheap shot” Thorn ground out.  
“Sebastian where are you?” i asked the air, i looked around for any thing i could use as a weapon but i came up short, what am i going to do?.   
I pressed my palms together trying to build up some energy to knock him out with but Thorn knocked my hands apart, i looked up at him looming over me.   
Thorn raised his hand up and brought it crashing down on me. A short pain and nothing, i saw nothing but black.

I woke some time later to the sound of my dad's words, he was talking to someone.  
“will she be okay?” my dad asked, i opened my eyes to see my self in a doctor's office.  
“your daughter will be fine there will be no after affects i can promise you” the female doctor spoke.  
“i feel like i have been hit by a train” i groaned, my dad swung round and came over to me.  
“my little Witchling” he said to me in a worried tone, dad carried me home carefully. 

I convinced my dad that a branch fell on my head, he bought it but he was still very edgy. I sat in front of my mirror to see a bruise on the side of my cheek and another on my forehead most of the bruise on my forehead was covered by my hair, i just couldn't shake the fact that Thorn didn't finish me off.   
I sat on my bed with my face in a book, i heard a swoosh sound, i jerked up to see Sebastian standing there out of breath like he ran a mile, he came over to me and cupped my face and studied the bruises.  
“are you okay?” i asked him, he moved back looking annoyed.  
“am i okay?, of course i am not okay i was searching for Tina when Thorn showed up and asked me to look at the handy work he did to a little Witch, i ran over here as fast as i could, i thought he killed you” he clasped me close.  
“but i am okay Sebastian just some bruises, i convinced my dad that it was a branch that fell on my head” i told him.  
“tell me what happened, tell me every thing” he told me, so i did i told him what happened with no details missed out.  
“that's it i am not leaving your side if i am going to search for Tina you are coming with me, i will not let Thorn use you as a punching bag” Sebastian growled.  
“punching bag eh, a marvellous idea” a female voice spoke, i looked at my window to see it open with Tina sitting there with her legs hanging out over the window.  
“Tina don't even try it” Sebastian snapped.  
“so angry, calm down Seba i mean no harm, well at least for now anyway, i heard about Lucia and wanted to see if she was still alive now i can go back to Thorn and tell him off for his shoddy job of killing her” Tina winked and jumped off the window sill and into the night.  
“well she is pleasant” i snorted.  
“she won't hurt you” Sebastian promised.  
“where did you meet Tina?” i asked him.  
“i met her ages ago along with Thorn, i knew from the moment i laid eyes on her that she was trouble and not the cute kind, the knifes and rivers of blood kind” Sebastian told me.  
“what are we going to do then?” i asked him.  
“i will think of some thing” Sebastian promised me, i got changed into my night gown and brushed my hair.  
“i need to find a way to get Thorn first. Now that Tina is going to taunt him about how he didn't kill you, he will be coming after you to remedy that, Tina will just sit back and watch, if i can just get him some place quiet so we wont be disturbed i can get rid of him then i can see to Tina” Sebastian planed out loud.  
“why don't you bring him to the old gym?” i asked him.  
“the old gym?” Sebastian raised a eye brow.  
“the old gym here got shut down, you can always bring him there it's been abandoned for years no one has even thought of fixing it up yet, no one will walk in on you” Sebastian clapped his hands together.  
“that's a brilliant idea, if you show me where it is that will be just fine” Sebastian smiled brightly.  
“all i need to do is get him there, Lucia would you mind leading him to the gym?” Sebastian asked me, his eyes twinkled with a plan.  
“okay i will do it” i said, he hugged me tightly then explained his plan to me, the plan was brilliant and it was time to put it to action.

Chapter 8

I made breakfast for Sebastian this morning, my dad had already left for some reason so it was just me and Sebastian today. As i ate my breakfast i noticed another bite mark on my ankle.  
“have you been drinking well?” i asked him.  
“yes your blood is very refreshing” Sebastian complimented.  
“so we are going to set the plan this afternoon?” i asked him, he nodded as he bit into his toast.  
“lets just say it doesn't work and he figures out our plan, what will we do?” i asked.  
“well we will cross that bridge when we come to it but for now the only thing we have to worry about is getting Thorn to the gym” i gave Sebastian a map showing him where the gym was.   
I went to school and for my first lesson which was Maths i had a test, a fifty page test front and back, by the time i dragged my self out of that class i was exhausted. But i smiled at the thought of my next lesson English, i loved English, i sat in my class to only feel the same dread as another test was thrown at me. Another fifty page test and again front and back!

On my break i sat with Trish we both felt tired.  
“how could they do that to us, two tests there has to be so much a girl can take we are not even fully Immortal yet” Trish whimpered.  
Immortals are not born Immortal if that was the case we wouldn't be able to be born, so when a half Immortal reaches a certain age it turns Immortal, it varies to different people.  
“it will be okay” i reassured her.  
“next is art, so that's something but i swear to the Immortal gods that if i have another test i will faint” and as if her words had magic to it, they proved true we did indeed have another test, i will be exhausted by the end of the day.   
I just hope that i will have enough strength for our plan. 

After i dragged myself out of school i sat on a bench to have a break, i fanned my self and rubbed my aching eyes.  
“how was your day?” a voice asked me, i looked up to see Thorn standing there.  
“oh god just give me a break” i groaned.   
I stood up and turned to run in to the direction of the gym but then i stopped as i saw Thorn turn his back on me and began to run the other way.   
No he can't escape!  
I ran after him instead, trying to stop him it was only a few minutes of running after him did i realize he was running at his best, he wants me to follow him, how could i be so stupid, i suddenly stop.   
Something tight wrapped around my ankle and flipped me up, my ankle was tightly caught in rope and i was upside down hanging from a tree.   
I only thought in films this happened.  
“you set a trap, you actually set a trap” i gasped as i tried to get loose even though it was hopeless.  
“you should be more careful” Thorn said and got on one knee so he was face to face with me.  
“what are you going to do with me?” i asked me.  
“that's what i have been thinking all night, what can i do to that would make Sebastian's blood boil?, don't worry I'm not going to kill you at least not yet. A thorough punishment is what Sebastian needs, to hurt you over and over and Sebastian can't do anything about it” Thorn mocked.  
“you forget one thing” i glared at him.  
“and what is that little Witch?” Thorn asked.  
“me and Sebastian are connected” i told him. Just then Thorn was thrown into a tree by Sebastian.  
“tell me Thorn, what was you planning to do to Lucia?” Sebastian asked.  
“i was going to cover her in bite marks, my scent all over her would drive you into a killing rage and i have no doubt her blood would be excellent” Sebastian punched Thorn making his nose pour with blood, while they took out their anger i tried to get loose.   
I faced my palms to the rope and blasted it.   
I fell on my side, crawled to my feet and saw Sebastian and Thorn fight.  
I heard a swooshing sound, i turned quickly to see Tina grabbing my waist and rushed off with me in tow.  
“No! Lucia!” Sebastian yelled and threw Thorn out the way and came bounding after me.   
I reached out my hand to Sebastian trying to reach him, his hand reach out to grab mine, suddenly i went flying in the air as Tina laughed.   
She threw me in the air!  
I could feel the air around me, Thorn crushed Sebastian in to a tree as i stopped going up and began to fall down. I fell on branches on the way down, i hit the ground in pain and rolled onto my back, nothing was broken thankfully but i hurt all over.  
I twisted my ankle, my bone in my wrist was bruised and i registered i was covered in scratches and bruises all i could hear was Sebastian's fists pounding into Thorn. I couldn't move i was awkwardly stuck behind a bush and to be truthful i didn't want to move.  
I heard Tina yelp in pure pain, after a while things went quiet, Sebastian came to me and inspected the damage.  
“are you okay?” Sebastian asked me as he cupped my cheek.  
“my wrist hurts” i whimpered finally, Sebastian gently held my hand and arm and looked at my wrist.  
“if only i didn't go into your body this wouldn't of happened” i sat up painfully and looked up at him.  
“if i didn't know you i would still be sad” i told him, Sebastian shook his head and put his hand over my eyes.  
“what are you doing?” i asked him.  
“I'm going to erase you memory of me that way they wont harm you anymore” Sebastian said with great pain. Fear clenched at my heart by the fact i may not know him in a few seconds.  
“okay you can do that if it really makes you happy but please once you have gotten rid of Tina and Thorn please introduce your self to me again” i said as a single tear came down my cheek, he removed his hand.   
Sebastian, the best thing to happen in my life will be gone and i wouldn't even know it!  
Sebastian's eyes were wide open in shock of my words.  
“hush now” Sebastian placed me on his lap and cuddled me close as he cradled my bad wrist in his big hands.  
“i didn't know you felt that way” Sebastian murmured.  
“aren't you going to erase my memory of you?” i asked him in sniffles.  
“no i can't, i wont now i know how you feel, i can't let you go a second with out knowing me, now your going to take my blood and you are going to feel better” Sebastian bite his wrist, i gasped at him.  
“doesn't that hurt?” i asked.  
“only a little” he admitted and pressed his wrist to my mouth.   
I drank his blood and very soon i began to heal, my wrist was as good as new. My scratches gone, my ankle perfect and my bruises vanished.  
“thank you Sebastian” i licked the blood off my lips.  
“you can call me Seba if you want to, it's what my friends call me” Sebastian explained. Sebastian licked his wrist, before my eyes the bite mark on his wrist began to heal, it was known only a handful of Vampires have strong healing properties in their saliva.  
“Tina calls you Seba” i frowned.  
“Don't be jealous Lucia, Tina doesn't know how to behave she will be out of the picture soon, now let me take you out to eat you must be hungry and besides i felt your stress today” Sebastian brought me to a Café he insisted me sitting next to him so he could protect me.  
“are they still alive?” i asked him.  
“just barely” Sebastian's eyes darkened.  
“i must look like a perfect horror” i smiled thinking of my appearance after a fight and falling through trees and bushes.  
“you look cute like you have been playing in the woods” Sebastian chuckled.  
“let me buy you something that will give you back your energy” Sebastian asked the waiter for a large basket of chips and a large cod we could share.  
“will you let me spoil you?” Sebastian asked me, i blushed at his offer.  
“why are you being so nice, i mean nicer than usual?” i asked him.  
“after what you said after the fight . . . . . . i told you i wont let you go now i know how you feel, now you have said those words i wont hold back” my lips parted at him.  
“you mean that was you holding back before?” i gasped at him, Sebastian chuckled and tucked a stray lock behind my ear.  
“you haven't seen anything yet” Sebastian warned me playfully, once our meal came we dipped our chips in sauce and talked about unimportant things.  
“i hear this place does the best fish” i told him.  
“okay then i will let you be the judge” he smiled and fed me a piece of the cod on his fork.  
“that is really good!” i said in a surprised tone, Sebastian laughed.  
“what are you laughing at?” i asked.  
“you seem so surprised” he chuckled.  
“well every time i have heard something is great, i try it and it doesn't hold up to it's reputation” i admitted.  
“well at least the fish has your approval” he told me.  
“you have my approval too” i told him.  
“thank you” Sebastian smiled at me.  
“even more than the fish” i added and made him laugh.  
“god i love you” he beamed and then kissed my lips.

Once our meal was over Sebastian walked me home and sat on my bed reading my books as i had a bath. 

As i washed i found twigs in my hair i came out and threw them out my window to return them back to nature.  
“you look exhausted” Sebastian told me, i brushed my hair and laid on my bed. I rolled onto my side and relaxed my body, not only did i get a beating today my mind was stressed out from tests.  
I closed my eyes as i felt Sebastian stroking my hair, i sighed happily, he would never know how much he was soothing my poor mind.  
“sweet dreams” Sebastian said to me softly.  
“i don't want to go to sleep yet” i protested, not even opening my heavy eyes.  
“oh but you must you have gone through a lot today and besides your summer is starting soon” i could hear him smiling.  
“a few weeks off school, it sounds wonderful” i murmured.  
“then you must sleep if you are going to get through tomorrow” he insisted, i grumbled, Sebastian laughed at me then kissed my head to lulled me into a blissful sleep with him stroking my hair.  
I woke up a few hours later with Sebastian next to me his hand still on my head, i looked at his warm body and got closer to him, then i closed my eyes again to go back to sleep.

Chapter 9

I walked to school with Sebastian watching over me like he was my body guard, in my sports class i would of sworn that he was making spells on the other team making sure i didn't get hurt by them.  
“how was your class?” Sebastian asked me at my locker.  
“you know very well how it was, Sebastian you can't keep protecting me like that, as sweet as it is, in fights it's okay but please let me live my life” Sebastian nodded after a pause.  
“Sebastian can i ask you something?” i asked him, Sebastian smiled charmingly at me.  
“of course you can, go on” Sebastian nodded at me.  
“well what are you doing tonight?” i asked him, Sebastian smiled widely at that.  
“why miss Lucia are you asking me out?” Sebastian asked me with a sly smile.  
“well yes i was wondering if you could come with me to the fireworks display tonight” Sebastian took my hand and kissed it.  
“it would be a honor to bring you to the fireworks display” Sebastian bowed to me.

After my lessons of the day were over Sebastian sat with me under a tree in the local park and read books with me.  
“do you remember that Werewolf romance book you were reading?, is that what your into?, Werewolf's?” Sebastian snorted.  
“are you jealous?” i gasped.  
“yes i am” he confessed.  
“there is no need to be you know, jealous, i love Vampires more i only like Werewolf's, besides you have nothing to worry about your the best creature ever lived” i told him.  
“good cause jealousy is not a good emotion in me” he pouted adorably, i hugged him softly.  
“i wrote a book once” Sebastian told me happily, i eyed him with a new found interest.  
“really what kind of book?” i asked him.  
“romance, it was what i was good at, my book became quite popular” he informed me.  
“did you enjoy writing?” Sebastian smiled lightly at the memory of writing.  
“i loved it with a passion” i was glad that Sebastian had a passion in life.  
“I'm going to go home and get my self cleaned up for tonight” i brought him home.   
Sebastian sat at my bed room window and played with glow flies while i freshened myself up and got dressed, i went to the window and joined him.   
I could hear my dad down stairs with a friend of his i think his name was Ron, him and dad play poker together and swapped war stories.  
“you have a talent with glow flies” i commented as one landed on his finger.  
“yes they are wonderful creatures providing light for us” i stuck out my hand and one of them landed on me.   
Suddenly i saw another glow fly but it was red, it flew slowly in my direction, Sebastian shut and locked the window quick scaring them off in the process.  
“whats wrong?” i asked him giving him a odd look.  
“that red one was poisonous, it was sent by Tina, it would of killed you” Sebastian hugged me close.  
“doesn't all this frighten you?” Sebastian asked me.  
“no, your worth it” i smiled at him.  
“you are too sweet for words” Sebastian winked at me and blew me a kiss then he got him self ready.   
Sebastian and i ate dinner then i brought him to a field where the fireworks were taking place we sat on a hill to get a good view of them it wasn't too long until the fire works began to spark off.  
“Sebastian do you remember your first kiss?” i asked him.  
“yes in fact i do, my Aunt came round one day and gave me a big wet kiss” Sebastian shuddered.  
“no i meant your real first kiss” i chuckled at him, Sebastian looked at me then thought about it.  
“i vaguely remember it it's so blurry in my memory bank, but i think i had it a very long time ago . . . . . . . . i think in the spring” i smiled as i looked from him to the big sky.  
“do you remember your first kiss?” Sebastian asked me.  
“well to tell you the truth i haven't had mine” i confided in him, Sebastian's lips parted in wonder as he looked at me.  
“no one has ever tried?” i shook my head.  
“the males you have known are fools not to try?, i know we all most kissed and for a brief moment i thought it might have been your first kiss, but it still puzzles me why no one would of tried before” Sebastian looked shocked.  
“no one has ever made me feel that way to want to kiss some one else” the fireworks began to be in full swing, i smiled up at them as i focused my attention on the pink fireworks that were exploding.  
“where would you want your first kiss to be taken?” Sebastian asked me.  
“well i was hoping when you took me out that time” i paused and smiled at the memory.   
“when we all most kissed . . . . . that seemed to be the perfect time, you were very romantic that night” i smiled at him shyly, Sebastian smiled and took my hands in his.  
“i am honored and flattered that you would want me to take your very first kiss” Sebastian kissed one of my hands then the other, i could see his fangs shining in the moon light.  
“Sebastian” i whispered, he leaned in closer as if to tell me a secret.  
“yes Lucia” he answered me. But what ever i was about to say flew out of my mind once he pressed his lips on mine, i instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck as he held me close.   
His lips were warm and i felt every thing else melt away as he pulled his lips away but we didn't let go of each other.  
“say something” Sebastian spoke first.  
“you have very soft lips” i told him, Sebastian closed his eyes and smiled widely.  
“you continue to amaze me” Sebastian kissed my nose and kept me close to him.  
“may i have your second kiss?” Sebastian asked me with a wicked smile on his face.   
I smiled as well and pressed my lips against his, he was so soft and warm.  
I could just about hear the fireworks in the back ground as Sebastian's lips brushed against mine.   
Suddenly our blissful kiss was broken by a shout, we both looked into the direction of the shout to see a dark figure messing with the fireworks.  
Sebastian walked towards the fireworks to fix the problem, he was a good mile away from me, i gasped as a firework shot off and headed straight at me!  
“Lucia!” Sebastian cried out.   
I started to run as fast as i could i jumped behind a tree just as the firework exploded, the explosion knocked me off my feet and covered me in leaves, i pushed a branch off me and i looked out behind the tree to see Sebastian roar in anger and worry.  
“burn baby burn!” a voice laughed, both me and Sebastian saw Tina laughing at the mess she made.  
“i hope you like your Witches well done” Tina mocked.   
I got up and clapped my hands together and sent a wave of power at Tina sending her flying into a tree.   
Now i was angry, my hair shone bright with magic as i glared at her, Tina got up and lunged at me, i took her to the ground with me. I punched her and scratched at her face, the only thing the both of us cared about was winning, Tina kicked me off her.

We both stood, i was covered in soot from the explosion but i still wasn't afraid.  
“your pathetically predicable Tina, why don't you grow up and stop acting like a child cause we are all sick of you” i slashed her across the face with my nails sending her to the floor, Sebastian stood next to me looking down at Tina.  
“i think it's time for you and me to have a chat” Sebastian grabbed Tina by the arm and walked off with her to the woods.  
I sat down and tried to get my breath back by the time Sebastian came back i was watching the fireworks.  
“are you okay?” Sebastian asked me.  
“it takes a little more than a firework to kill me” i smiled at Sebastian, he sat next to me and handed me a orange fizzy drink.   
I gulped down some and handed it to Sebastian to gulped it down too.  
“did you get rid of her?” i asked.  
“yes i did, now it's just Thorn to take care of” i nodded, i looked back up at the fireworks.   
Death is not a stranger in this Immortal world we call the Lore, yes it's sad but some times there is no getting out of it getting your hands dirty.  
Sebastian cleaned my face of soot with a wet piece of cloth.  
“thank you for helping me” i thanked him, Sebastian shook his head and kissed my cheek.  
“your welcome” Sebastian told me, Sebastian linked his fingers with mine and walked me home.  
“should i tuck you into bed and sing you to sleep” Sebastian teased me when we got to my room.  
“there is no need” i cleaned the soot off then i got dressed for bed and tucked myself under my covers.  
“apart from the attack i think tonight was good” Sebastian sat back in the chair and smiled at me warmly.  
“yes i think so too” i agreed.  
“you know there is an art to kissing” i rolled my eyes at him and snuggled under my covers.  
“really?” i smiled to myself.  
“yes you little Witch there is an art to kissing, but with all great art only few can do it i am so glad i am the chosen few” Sebastian smiled as he relaxed in the chair.  
“you are so arrogant” i chuckled.  
“ah but you didn't deny it did you, tell me am i a perfect kisser?” Sebastian asked me.  
“i can't believe your asking me that” i gasped.  
“oh come on tell me, was it every thing you ever dreamed your first kiss would be?” Sebastian's eyes had a wicked sparkle to it.  
“i am not going to answer that” Sebastian appeared next to me.  
“come one please” Sebastian murmured.  
“fine, it was every thing i dreamed what my first kiss would be and more” i surrendered.  
“I'm glad” Sebastian kissed my forehead.  
Sebastian draped his arm over my waist and fell into a deep sleep, i smiled at him and sneaked over to him. I laid my head on his chest and relaxed as i fell asleep as well and all the while i had a feeling that Sebastian wasn't asleep but smiling at me. 

Chapter 10

My first lesson was fighting so Trish held the boxing bag still as i punched it.  
“so tell me what happened to you last night?” Trish asked me, i explained about Thorn and Tina and about last night. But i left out the part about Sebastian killing Tina.  
“did you say his name was Thorn?” Trish asked me.  
“yea why?” i punched the bag hard.  
“cause a boy named Thorn talked to me yesterday” i stopped and looked at her.  
“what?, he talked to you?, what did he say?” i asked her.  
“he asked me if you were single i thought he wanted to date you not kill you, besides he wanted to know about the type of people you hanged round with, i told him i was the only one, i didn't mention Sebastian” i took my turn to hold the bag while Trish punched it.  
“I'll tell you what though Thorn was very good looking” Trish laughed.  
“all Vampires are good looking” i smiled back at her.  
“so how has your Vampire been doing?” Trish asked as she gave the bag a side kick.  
“Sebastian has been fine, have you found anyone you might like?” Trish shook her head. The class ended so we both got changed back into our uniforms then went to class.  
“so Thorns good looking” Sebastian commented dryly at my locker.  
“don't be jealous you know i like you and only you besides Thorn is trying to kill me, have you found him yet?” i asked, Sebastian tucked a lock of hair behind my ear.  
“no he is in hiding for now” Sebastian told me. 

After school i walked down the pavement heading to my house when Zelda stopped me in the street.  
“sorry i haven't talked to you in a while this Sebastian business must be weird for you but good news i have found away for Sebastian to be removed from you” Zelda smiled happily at me.  
“but thats impossible Sebastian said while he is connected with me you can't get rid of him with out taking out me” i frowned at her.  
“we may have found a way around that, i will contact you when its safe to come to our house, good luck” Zelda said and ran off.  
“you do know she will kill you to kill me” Sebastian appeared beside me.  
“i know” i replied, Sebastian wrapped his arms around me from behind and rested his cheek on the top of my head.  
“i just cant believe it they would honestly take me out to hurt you, they said at the start that they couldn't do that” i breathed, i was in total shock.  
“they must of changed their minds, but don't worry if they try any thing the same thing what happened to Tina will happen to them” i turned in his arms and kissed his cheek.  
“what was that for?” Sebastian asked with a smile.  
“for being so kind and sweet to me, this is going to come back at you in a good way” i promised, Sebastian smiled more and kissed me back.  
“so what are you doing tonight?” Sebastian asked me.  
“nothing why?” i looked up at him with curiosity.  
“lets go on a romantic date” Sebastian suggested.  
“that sounds nice” i smiled brightly.

Sebastian walked me home, he picked out the same clothes i wore when we went to the restaurant with the dancing.  
“you look nice” i smiled at Sebastian in his suit.  
“why thank you, i do try to please” he kissed my hand and led me out of the house, we took a detour to the park where he showed me the roses blooming.  
“you are a million times more lovely than a mere rose” Sebastian said poetically.  
“such a charmer” i blushed lightly at him.  
“lets go my sweet Lucia” Sebastian and i took a slow walk till we came to the restaurant he took me to the first time we went out.  
“i hope you don't mind coming here again i got us the same table as well” i kissed his cheek making him smile as he led me inside. Once we were sat at our table two tall glasses of pure orange juice came to the table.  
I saw at the corner of my eye a girl Sebastian's age coming over to our table, i looked up at her, she was a curly haired brunette with bright blue eyes and silver high heels that matched her silver dress.  
“hello handsome” the brunette spoke, Sebastian glanced up at her.  
“hello miss can i help you?” Sebastian asked her politely.  
“why don't you come to my table, i am sure you will have more fun” she smiled prettily.  
“no thank you” Sebastian said politely. I watched closely to his face, i would of sworn i saw a nerve flick in his jaw.  
“oh come on live a little” i winced as i saw something in Sebastian's eyes that darkened.  
“you know my brother said the same thing about alcohol, he is dead now he was drunk one night and he got into a fight, if he wasn't so stupid he would still be alive” Sebastian looked at her as he spoke, the brunette flinched and walked off then.  
“i never knew your brother died” i held his hand.  
“he isn't the story i told, it was of my friends brother, but it's sweet that you feel pain for mine” Sebastian kissed my hand, he looked at my delicate hand in his and smiled at me.  
“that silly child of a girl doesn't hold a candle to the beauty of your smile” i blushed lightly as he brought me to the dance floor and slowly danced among others.  
“and i know she isn't as intelligent as you” he went on, i smiled shyly and looked down.  
“and there is no way she can dance as adorably as you” Sebastian twirled me around and gave me a peck on the lips as he brought me closer to him, after the dance we got back to our table Sebastian ordered the same meal we had last time.

Our meal was just as delicious as last time and our drinks were refreshing.  
A note came to the table for Sebastian, he opened and read it but didn't look happy.  
“is there something wrong?” i asked him.  
“just a silly brunette that can not take a hint” Sebastian told me.  
“may i bite you neck?” Sebastian asked me.  
“what?” i gasped.  
“i feel a tad faint, if it helps i can take it from the wrist” Sebastian suggested for my comfort.  
“it is not that, it's just people will see and i think that kind of thing should be done in privet” i murmured, Sebastian's eyes filled with warmth as i spoke.  
“then we will do it in privet” Sebastian took my hand and slipped the waiter some money then took me outside. Sebastian brought me under a tree outside the restaurant.  
“are you sure no one will see?” i asked him as he moved a lock of hair away from my neck.  
“no one will see our dark kiss” Sebastian dipped his head to my neck.  
“i can see the veins in your neck” he told me. He sinked his fangs into my neck, surprisingly it didn't hurt, his arms wound around my waist and held me gently in his arms.  
It was a giant lie in the human world about a Vampire biting you would be extremely painful.  
Which was silly because if that was true many would die from such pain, Vampire fangs inject a little bit of liquid that makes sure there is no pain just a slight warm feeling, almost blissful.   
“Sebastian have you ever taken my neck while i slept?” i asked him.  
“no Lucia just your wrist and ankle, all though i have always dreamed of doing just this” his voiced rumbled in my mind. 

I stood there as he drank my blood, i have always wondered what blood tastes like to a Vampire. Sebastian lifted his head his eyes were darker than ever and his lips had my blood on them, he licked his thumb and wiped it over the bite on my neck.  
“your bite should heal faster than normal” Sebastian licked his lips.  
When i frowned he smiled.  
“i have healing properties in my saliva” Sebastian told me.  
“thank you Lucia you have given me a beautiful gift” he kissed my hand, Sebastian brought me back inside.  
“why is it called the dark kiss?” i asked him once we were at our table again.  
“it is what some humans called it, we drank from humans a lot back then, the biting was normally in the dark that's why it's called the dark kiss” Sebastian answered me.  
“i hope i didn't hurt you” his expression turned to worry.  
“no you didn't hurt me it was warm” i touched my neck.  
“warm, that sounds nice, i am still glad i didn't hurt you” Sebastian and i enjoyed the singing performance then Sebastian asked for the bill then he walked with me out in the moon light.

“that's what i love about this town every where i go there is moon light, the most romantic light there is” Sebastian said smoothly.  
“the moon is wonderful isn't it” i agreed, i gazed up at the moon and smiled lightly.  
“my parents are coming soon as promised to your father, my father may be able to get him doing what he loves most” i hugged Sebastian happily.  
“thank you, he hasn't been the same being away from his sword, thank you so much” Sebastian stroked my hair.  
“anything for you Lucia” Sebastian murmured to me, i looked up at him.  
“how is it some one so charming is real?” i asked him, Sebastian's eyes softened at my words.  
“such a beautiful Witch with such pretty words, it was worth waiting for you” Sebastian confessed, i couldn't help it i kissed him softly.  
“your so romantic” i told him, Sebastian smiled and walked me home.

I got changed for bed, i laid down with Sebastian next to me, i turned to my side to look at him.  
“Sebastian have i ever told you how i love your name?” i asked him, Sebastian looked down at me with surprise.  
“no but i can never tire of hearing it, you love my name?, you may say it as much as you like” he stroked my hair lulling me to relax.  
“what if my dad walks in and sees you?” i asked in a worried tone.  
“i am invisible to all but you” i smiled and closed my eyes no more than five minutes later my dad walked in and kissed my forehead and whispered good night to me.   
Once my dad had left Sebastian relaxed his body next to mine, he remained next to me the whole time.  
“good night Lucia” his voice rumbled.  
“good night Sebastian” i yawned.  
“sweet dreams” he whispered softly, i smiled lightly and snuggled up to him.  
“sweet dreams” i mumbled then i was fast asleep dreaming of Sebastian and me, on our first outing to the restaurant, i dreamed of how sweet he was, how kind he was.

Chapter 11

The next day was pretty quiet.   
Dad was happy because Sebastian told him that his parents were coming tomorrow to meet him. Dad sat in his study planning tomorrow so things were perfect for guests, ever since i can remember dad has always made things arranged and organized for house quests, i always enjoy watching him organize things.

Sebastian decided to walk me to school to protect me from any unexpected attacks, he kissed me good bye at the school gates, today he was hunting for Thorn again.   
Thorn has been away for a while and Sebastian was worried he was working on another plan, when it's quiet with Thorn it cant be good.   
It was art class first, me and Trish sat together and writ down what our project for the next few weeks was going to be. We had to create something that was totally on our own backs so we both decided that masquerade masks was a perfect idea.  
We sketched out our ideas as we talked about random stuff.  
“you know that Fairy in our History class?, i think his name is Ronny” i turned to Trish. Ronny was a shaggy haired brunette but he some how made that messy hair look good, apparently he was exceedingly good at playing poker.  
“yea, what about him?” i asked her.  
“well he asked me out” Trish told me. I blinked at that.  
“really, well he is rather handsome and very smart he gets hundred percent on every test we have” i smiled softly at Trish.  
“yes and he is very sweet isn't he?, why not!, i think i will go on a date with him you never know he might be my soul mate” Trish chuckled.   
Trish went off to tell Ronny she had agreed, i could see the happiness on Ronny's face.

The rest of the day went by in a breeze and Trish was going on a date tonight and she wanted to borrow my lucky four leaf clover pendent.   
Trish has always been very superstitious. I brought Trish home and handed her the pendant.  
“thanks Lucia i owe you one, i will give it back straight after the date” Trish promised me, she gave me a quick hug then ran off happily. 

Diana and Zelda stopped me in the street later that day and pulled me to one side.  
“our plan will be put into action soon but please hold out for a little while longer” Diana pleaded.  
“what is this plan anyway?” i asked them both.  
“we can't tell, Sebastian might catch wind of it, but i promise once this plan is put is out there, there will be no more Sebastian” Zelda promised. Zelda and Diana rushed back to their house to work on there secret plan.   
My heart clenched in fear, no more Sebastian?  
I just couldn't conceive a world with out Sebastian in it. I shook my head, focus on what your doing you can freak out after!  
I ran a few errands for my dad, i took his suit to get cleaned, i picked up some polish for his shoes, food shopping because Sebastian's parents were staying for dinner dad wanted to pull out all the stops.   
The suit got cleaned pretty fast cause after the shopping was done i got a call saying i could pick it up, i collected everything and brought it home.   
I put my dads' suit in his room, i put the food away and i polished my dad's shoes for him, i smiled at him as he read a family cook book.  
“what will you be making?” i asked him.  
“i am thinking of my famous spicy chicken and homemade lemonade, what do you think?” my dad asked me.  
“i think it's a great idea” i complimented.   
I put his polished shoes in his room and then i got washed up cause tonight i was going to spoil Sebastian for a change, i was going to make him dinner, for that i have to borrow dad's cook book.

“ah to be a teenager in love” dad said behind me as he looked over my shoulder.  
“Sebastian is very lucky having you cook for him, just don't send him to the emergency room like you did with my mother-in-law not that i was complaining at the time” dad laughed.  
“it wasn't my fault” i pouted.  
“it was so funny with her face bright red, that was the best day of my life . . . . . next to having you, maybe you shouldn't do anything with hot peppers or anything spicy” dad warned me.  
“that's fine I'm doing garlic and herb chicken anyway” i smiled at him.  
“garlic for a Vampire, i bet he will see the funny side of that” my dad chuckled and left me to cook. 

My dad locked him self away in his study to read. While the chicken as being cooked i made the finishing touches to my dessert.  
Suddenly i felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist, Sebastian rested his chin on my shoulder and watched what i was doing.  
“what is all this for?” Sebastian asked as he eyed what i was doing.  
“i am making you dinner tonight you always take me on dates and spoil me but tonight i am spoiling you” Sebastian kissed my cheek.  
“well then thank you for the nice treat” i could feel him smiling with his cheek next to mine.  
“so what are we having?” Sebastian asked me happily.  
“well we are having garlic and herb chicken with home made fries and after that i am going to treat you to chocolate dessert i made myself” i told him.  
“well it smells mouth watering” Sebastian turned his attention to my neck.  
“i see my bite mark is gone” Sebastian sat down and watched me cook.  
“you don't need any help?” he asked.  
“well there is one thing you could do for me” i nodded as he came toward me again.  
“what's that then?” he asked, his chest was directly behind my back.  
I turned my head to him and looked into his eyes.  
“kiss me” i breathed, Sebastian smiled lightly and leaned into brush his warm lips over mine.  
My mind went blank as i started to kiss him back, we stood there for a moment just kissing reach other until he pulled away and looked at my face.  
“so beautiful” he murmured then drew away and sat back down.

Once we ate dinner Sebastian insisted i feed him the chocolate pudding.  
“how did you know garlic was my favorite?” Sebastian asked me.  
“i guessed, next time I'll make you a desert with fruit in it if you like” Sebastian kissed my forehead.  
“well i do like oranges” Sebastian admitted.  
“orange ice cream with orange pieces it is then” i smiled dreamily up at him. “you spoil me” Sebastian tutted.  
I laughed at that and kissed him.  
“you deserve it” he stroked my cheek affectionately.  
“maybe if your not too full we can go out for a walk, don't you worry i will bring you back before your bed time” Sebastian promised. 

He took me for a long walk along the lake, we stood on the bridge over the lake that was connected to several gazebo's that stood above the lake.  
“Diane and Zelda talked with me today” i said.  
“i know, i don't know what their plan is but they seem to be taking a long time to hatch it, they are waiting for something i know it” i laid my head on his arm as i leaned my arms on the railing.  
“how is finding Thorn going?” i asked.  
“it seems like he vanished into thin air” Sebastian sighed.  
“it's okay you will find him” i reassured him.   
Sebastian picked a rose from the vine that was hanging from the gazebo roof and gave it to me.  
“thank you” i smiled at him.  
“your welcome” we both looked up at the moon.  
“have you ever seen anything so amazing?” i asked him.  
“it's nothing compared to your sparkling eyes” he replied, i grinned at that.  
“you are right this is sickening” a voice spoke, we both looked up to see Thorn and another person on the roof of the gazebo next to us.  
“your guard is unusually low recently” Thorn commented.  
“where have you been?” Sebastian asked him.  
“i had to leave to attend to some business, i hear your parents are coming into town. Where are my manners in front of a lady, this is my brother Spear” Thorn introduced.  
“Thorn and Spear” i sounded it out, their parents must have had a sense of humour.  
“my, my, my aren't you a beauty” Spear eyed me.  
“watch your self” Sebastian bared his fangs.  
“i would rather watch her if it's all the same to you” Spear didn't take his dangerous eyes off me. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up in warning.  
“I'm warning you” Sebastian snarled.  
“i know i know, even as a child never sharing your things, Sebastian i hear you have gotten stronger” Spear mocked. Now i was annoyed, i raised my hands and spat a wave of electricity at Spear knocking him off the roof and into the water.  
“nice shot” Sebastian said as he slung my arm over my shoulders.  
“you will pay for that Witch” Spear growled once he got back on the roof, sopping wet.  
“touch her at you own risk” Sebastian growled back.  
“fine we are leaving for now but remember to watch your back” Spear warned and both Thorn and Spear disappeared in a blur.  
“his name is Spear?” i asked making a face.  
“i know” Sebastian shook his head.   
“would you like to go out for a drink and relax?” i asked as i hugged him, Sebastian nodded and insisted that he would pay. We went out to a little place where we had drinks, Sebastian spent the whole time watching my face, tangling his fingers in my hair and giving me lots of attention.

Once we were finished Sebastian took me home.   
Dad was already asleep, i could hear him lightly snoring through his bed room door.  
I ran my self a nice hot bath, i used bath salts, bath oil, bath bubbles and a bath bomb. I laid in the bath and rubbed the coconut shampoo into my hair as i thought of Zelda and Diana.   
What on earth was they up to? and why is their plan taking so long you?   
You would think if they hated him as much as they say they did they would of gotten rid of him sooner or maybe this is just them trying to get Sebastian on edge or maybe they were being careful with their plan to make sure when they do attack he is gone forever.   
I rinsed my hair and applied the conditioner, after i rinsed the conditioner out i set to scrubbing my body.   
My lips twitched up into a smile as i heard Sebastian mumbling a song to him self i tried to listen carefully to what he was saying but i could swear it was in another language, after i was clean i dried and dressed myself and then left the bath room.  
“what was you singing just now?” i asked him.  
“it is a Russian song i don't quite remember the name to it though” Sebastian kissed my cheek then went to have a shower, i did my homework then laid myself down and relaxed in my night top and shorts.  
“you know i really enjoy fighting along side you” Sebastian said walking out of the bath room in nothing but his jeans, he dried his long black hair.  
“you look handsome” i complimented.  
“well you look stunning” he smiled at me.  
Sebastian laid beside me as we discussed what we was going to do about our problems.  
“okay we have Thorn, Spear, Zelda and Diana to fight against” i sighed.  
“it will be over soon i promise” Sebastian kissed my hand.  
“it's just tiring fighting all the time” i told him.  
“it will be all okay” he said as he brushed a lock of hair away from my forehead.

Chapter 12

Today was the day Sebastian's parents were coming over and dad had the place looking like a king's palace, i watched my dad sipping his coffee as he read the new paper.   
I finished my breakfast and headed off to school, while i was walking to school i had the strangest feeling someone was watching me but i forgot about it when i saw Trish was all in a panic when i got to school.  
We stood in the corridor next to her locker as she sighed helplessly.  
“you know i said i would go on a date with the Fairy, well now my parents believe that because i agreed to date him i plan to get married to him” Trish told me.  
“how did they get that conclusion?” i asked her.  
“i don't know, i think it's because i don't date people and i think they have decided that if i date someone it's for keeps” Trish was to put it lightly, a mess.  
“just explain to them they need to calm down” i said firmly, i felt an arm drape over my shoulder.  
“i agree with Lucia” Sebastian spoke.  
“shouldn't you be meeting your parents, aren't they arriving today” i looked at him.  
“relax they are not scheduled to arrive yet” Sebastian tucked a stray lock of my hair behind my ear.  
“you look nice with your hair up in your silver clip” he commented on me.  
“thank you” i smiled up at him.  
“so i see Zelda and Diana haven't killed you yet” Trish looked up at him.  
“so you know about their trap?” i asked her.  
“well the whole town is on edge because they have stayed inside their house for ages, that is never a good sign” i looked worriedly at Sebastian.  
“it will be okay Lucia they have spent years trying to kill me what says they will get me now, now run along” he kissed my cheek and disappeared.  
My classes started with a double history class with the teacher with a voice like nails on a chalk board.

After my classes of the day were finished i walked out of school and headed through town.  
“hello again” Spear's voice rang out, i looked up at him standing on top of a lamp post.  
“it's such a shame” Spear shook his head and crossed his strong arms over his chest.  
“what is?” i asked him.  
“that you wont be returning home today” i rolled my eyes and kept on walking until a heavy object smashed a foot in front of me on the concrete. I jumped back in shock, i looked down to see it was a TV!  
“fine you want to play it that way” i said and jumped up onto a roof and started to run, Spear was hot on my trail.  
“do you really think running will save you?” Spear asked me.   
I jumped up onto another high building, i picked up a metal pole on the roof (the builders were supposed to clean up their work on the roof but didn't) and turned around to face Spear.  
“if your going to leave at least give me a kiss good bye” Spear chuckled.  
“I've got your kiss right here!” i snapped and swung at him which he easily dodged.  
“i kind of like it when you get feisty” Spear told me in a way that made my skin crawl.  
“I'll give you feisty” i informed me.  
“well your going to need to Witch if you want to survive” Spear lunged at me, i hit him over the head sending him spinning off the roof and hitting a brick wall. Thank god for lazy builders!  
I ran up the roof and jumped off, i used my powers to give me a gentle landing then i shot off down the road.  
I knew he wouldn't give up not until i at least knocked him out so i ran through the streets looking for a good weapon, suddenly two arms wrapped around me.   
I swung round and punched him in the face, he clutched his face and looked at me, it was Sebastian!.  
“oh my god i am so sorry!” i cradled his face, i wiped away the blood on his lower lip.  
“i felt your heart beat accelerate, what's wrong?” Sebastian asked me calmly as if he had already forgotten the punch.  
“Spear is after me” i told him, Sebastian's eyes glowed darkly.  
“did he hurt you?” Sebastian crossed his arms.  
“no, he threw a TV at me” i informed him.  
“did he now” Sebastian's voice went frosty, he looked like he was seeing red.  
“there you are” Spear smiled mockingly at me as he stepped closer.  
“you could of crushed her” Sebastian seethed, with lightning speed Sebastian put his hand through his chest so his bloodied hand was sticking out of his back!  
“you make me sick” Sebastian grunted and pulled his arm back out, Spear finally fell to the ground.  
“you saved me again” i murmured, i turned Sebastian to face me and kissed his cheek, once i pulled away Sebastian touched his cheek with his bloodied hand.  
“a reward for saving me” i smiled up at him.  
“oh no Lucia you living is reward enough” Sebastian smiled at me.  
“oh but i think you deserve more” i grabbed his face and smothered his face in kisses making him laugh and hold me close.  
“what are we going to do about the body?” i asked him.  
“I'll take him back to Thorn you go home and get ready to see my parents” Sebastian kissed my cheek and sent me off home.

I washed my self up and got changed from my school clothes, i put my slightly bloodied clothes in the washing machine and met my dad in the kitchen.  
“so when is our honoured guests arriving?” dad asked me.  
“soon, Sebastian is going to pick them up” dad hugged me then went off to brush his hair again. 

Not too long after that Sebastian arrived with his parents, his dad looked just like him but his hair was shorter it hit the collar of his expensive shirt and his mother was a red haired woman with the palest blue eyes i have ever seen.  
“thank you for welcoming us into your home” Sebastian's mother spoke first.  
“it's my pleasure Mrs, um” Sebastian's mother smiled.  
“please call me Eva and this is my husband Wester” she smiled kindly.  
“i hear you were once in the warrior business, nothing like it am i right” Wester said to dad.  
“nothing like it indeed” dad agreed cheerfully, they sat down and talked while Sebastian and i stood in the kitchen making them dinner.  
“what do you think they are talking about?” i asked him.  
“well i think my dad is trying to team up with your dad” Sebastian smiled at me.  
“it would be great for him to do what he loves” i smiled to myself.

After dinner my dad had finally decided to join Wester back in the warrior business, Sebastian's parents checked into a hotel not too far from our house.   
“which hotel are they staying at?” i asked my dad.  
“The White Clam Hotel” dad told me.  
Sebastian and i decided to make a plan to sneak into Zelda and Diana's house and find out what they were up to.  
“i know this is short notice but it has to be tonight at midnight, they are going out of town for tonight. I know for a fact they will not be back until seven am tomorrow morning that will give us bags of time” Sebastian told me in hushed tones, he held me for ten minutes telling me if i had his scent on me they will think only he sneaked into the house and not me.  
“do you think this is such a good idea?” i asked him worriedly as we stood in front of their house.  
“don't worry i will protect you” he promised. Sebastian picked the lock, we stood in the main hall and turned on a light.  
“where would you put plans?” i asked, Sebastian coughed into his fist and pointed to the messy front room with scattered pieces of paper and folder's.  
“well they don't guard their secrets well” i commented as i raised a eye brow.  
“they are getting sloppy in their old age” Sebastian commented, we looked through the papers, their plan had some thing to do with chains and that was all we could find out.  
“i think they are waiting for a specific day, their not waiting to just get us scared, they are waiting for something but by these plans it is soon” Sebastian frowned.  
I looked up to see a man in the door way in all black with a knife in his hand.  
“Sebastian” i squeaked, Sebastian looked at the man with disinterest.  
“don't worry that is a glamor, it is used to scare robbers away, a very cheap make” Sebastian walked up to him and blew a puff of air at him and he turned into blue mist.  
“thank you for coming along” Sebastian spoke.  
“that's all right” i smiled at him.  
“your very kind to be looking out for me” Sebastian blew a kiss at me and then we got back to work.  
“i don't understand this, Diane and Zelda are not strong enough to kill me, even if they channel their powers together they are not even close enough to killing me” Sebastian sighed and threw the papers back on the table.  
“or maybe they have found some one who can kill you, that's what they must be doing tonight they are going to get someone who can kill you” i spoke more to myself than to Sebastian.  
“if that's true then we have to step very lightly around them, if you are ever alone with them try and connect with me through my mind it will be easy enough because i we can hold conversations telepathically” we couldn't find anything else to piece together what they were planning.  
“Sebastian do you know anyone that may know any of your weaknesses, a teacher, a friend, maybe an enemy?” i asked him.  
“no at least not enough to kill me, but i see your point i will think that through” we left the house, Sebastian locked the door again and brought me home to bed.  
“for the most part that was a waste” i sighed.

“Sebastian i don't want you getting hurt” i said to him once we were back at home and in my room.  
“i promise you, no one will hurt me” Sebastian kissed me good night and allowed me time alone to get changed.  
I sat in bed, Sebastian was at the end of my bed looking through my books.  
“you don't seem frightened, if someone was after me like that i would be, you must be very brave” i smiled at him, Sebastian granted me one of his beautiful smiles.  
“no not brave i just have something important to live for” he told me.  
“really what's that?” i asked him.  
“well if i die who will protect you from Thorn? or make sure your safely tucked in bed?” i went over to him and kissed him softly.  
“good night” i whispered.  
“good night to you to Lucia” he whispered back.

Chapter 13

I laid on the sofa with my eyes closed and relaxed, it was my day off and i was going to have a good time of it. Today for once i was going to take Sebastian out on a date, i had it all planned all that has to be done now is wait for Sebastian to appear.  
“hello Lucia” Sebastian said leaning up against the door frame.   
Speak of the devil.  
“what are you doing today?” i asked and strolled over to him.  
“nothing, why?” i smiled at him and held his hand in mine.  
“would you like to go on a date with me?” i asked him, Sebastian smiled showing his fangs.  
“well well, i can hardly say no to such a lovely lady” Sebastian ran his fingers along my jaw line, i blushed and turned my face away suddenly shy.  
“don't be shy, i am flattered” Sebastian wound his arms around me and cradled me close.  
“such a beautiful Witch” i looked up at him breathlessly.  
“kiss me” i said before i heard myself, Sebastian swooped down and crashed his lips on mine.  
“your so . . so” i said wordlessly after he pulled away.  
“shhhh i know, i feel it too just look into my eyes let me drink you in” i slowly lifted my eyes to him, his face was two inch's from mine.  
“there now, what pretty eyes you have” i gazed at his eyes unable to look away.  
“i can't look away” i confessed, Sebastian chuckled.  
“do my eyes mesmerise you?” Sebastian asked me in a low tone.  
“yes” after i said that Sebastian kissed me once more this time more passionately.  
“you make me want to roar with satisfaction” Sebastian told me once he pulled away.  
“you make me want to faint” i smiled up at him.  
“i will catch you if you do” Sebastian nuzzled my nose making me laugh.  
I grabbed the picnic basket.  
I told him to avert his eyes from what was in my hand so he did.  
I took Sebastian to the park under a willow tree, i told Sebastian to close his eyes while i prepared his surprise and he did, i put down the blanket and sat him down and told him to open his eyes once the basket was on his lap and i was sitting beside him.  
“you made me lunch, what a creative Witch you are” inside the basket was chicken sandwiches, muffins with white chocolate chips and bottles of juice and blood along with some books. 

First we ate then we sat back and read together, Sebastian ran his fingers through my hair as he read to me about Vampire history.  
“Vampire's are so interesting” i smiled.  
“Witches are more interesting, you hold so much power in your tiny fists” Sebastian held my fist in his huge hand.  
“your fists are so small” he commented.  
“my fingers are even smaller” i spread out my fingers. I fed him sweets and stroked his soft hair.  
“why are you spoiling me?” Sebastian asked me.  
“because all you've done is be romantic and sweet to me, i feel a bit bad because i haven't taken you out on a date” Sebastian gripped my chin and turned my face to his.  
“don't feel bad, i enjoy ravishing you with gifts, speaking of ravishing” Sebastian's eyes glinted devilishly as he pressed his lips on mine, we linked fingers as he kissed me softly and then passionately.  
“you smell like nectar” he murmured.  
“you smell like apples” he pulled his face away a few inches and looked at me.  
“apples?” he asked me.  
“yes you've always smelled like apples to me, it's my favorite fruit” i told him.  
Sebastian laughed heartily at that.  
“tell me something i don't know about you” Sebastian said after his bout of laughter was over.  
“my palms glow when I'm sleeping” i told him, he chuckled at that.  
“i know that, you all so purr slightly when you sleep too” he smiled at me.  
“okay then, did you know that i can curl my tongue?” i asked him.  
“like this?” he asked and curled his tongue.  
“yea” i curl my tongue too.  
“this is interesting stuff, tell me more?” he asked, he leaned back in a relaxed position.  
“I'll tell you five more things about me if you do the same, deal” i smiled up at him.  
“deal” he nodded.  
“i was named after my grand mother, i hate shrimps, i have never been to any other country, my favorite color is blue and i love the story Romeo and Juliet now its your turn” Sebastian sat up and looked at me.  
“i was once stabbed through my stomach but i survived, i have been to seven countries, my favorite color is violet, i hate shrimps as well and i adore the way you look up at me as if i can save you from any thing” i blushed at that and hid my face from him.  
“thank you” i smiled shyly up at him.  
“you are very welcome Lucia” he blew me a kiss.   
Once our little date was over we returned home.   
Sebastian decided that he would go out and try and hunt down Thorn then we would sort this Witch problem out, i relaxed on the sofa and read a romantic book about a Vampire and a human.

A few minutes later i heard a knock at the door, at the door was a person with a package for Sebastian i signed for it and put it on my bed side table.  
“hello Lucia” a voice spoke, i turned to see Thorn sitting lazily on my window ledge with one bent leg resting on the window and the other was dangling off the window ledge.   
“what do you want?” i asked him, i was in no mood to play around with him.  
“Sebastian” he answered.  
“sorry he's out” i told him.  
“oh well i guess you will have to do for now” he said and lunged over to me before i could even move, my vision became black.

My aching eyes opened to see i was laying on the ground with bite marks all over my arms, shoulders and legs.  
I could tell he didn't drink much of my blood, i am guessing the bite marks were just for show, to scare me and anger Sebastian.   
I sat up painfully my body felt like it was used as a punching bag, from what i could see i was not far from town i could see my house through the tree's. What on earth happened?, did he thrash me about while i was out cold?  
I frowned lightly as i tongued my lower lip, it felt swollen and puffy.  
I stood and limped home luckily my dad wasn't home but i could hear Sebastian in my room. I limped up the stairs and went into my room, i could see Sebastian with his back to me.  
He was sitting in my sofa chair by the window with his package next to him.  
“i was starting to get worried” Sebastian said then looked at me, his eyes turned blood red and his fangs lengthened.  
“did Thorn do that to you?” he asked me in a voice of rage.  
“yes” i told him.  
“I'm going to kill him” he vowed, suddenly his eyes turn to horror as a tear ran down my cheek.  
He softened as i looked up at him.  
“it hurts” i said softly.  
“oh Lucia, hush now” Sebastian scooped me up and sat me on a stool in my bath room. He left me to change into my night shorts and top, once i did that he returned to heal my bite marks, his hands where shaking as he looked at the bite marks.   
I watched as Sebastian licked my arms.  
“maybe i shouldn't drink from you tonight” Sebastian murmured in the middle of licking my shoulder.  
“okay” i replied. I giggled, he frowned at me with utter confusion.  
“it tickles” i said, he grinned at that as he cleaned me up then sat me in bed.   
“oh, i almost forgot” i picked up a bottle from under my bed and gave it to him.  
“what's this?” he asked me.  
“it's some blood, i thought some thing like this might happen so i came prepared” i smiled up at him.  
“you are too sweet” he kissed my cheek and my lips then slid next to me.  
“you will be healed completely by morning, i will be right hear call me when you need me” he nuzzled my hair, i cuddled him while i slept, i felt so unbelievably tired.

I woke up again not too long after i fell asleep, i checked the clock on my bedside table to see i was only asleep for two hours.  
“is there something i can get you?” Sebastian asked me.  
“have you been awake this whole time?” i looked up at him to try and see signs of exhaustion in his eyes.  
“i woke up when you did i felt a disturbance in you” Sebastian kissed my cheek.  
“i just feel thirsty that's all” i said to him.  
“okay I'll get you a drink then, i wont be long” then he disappeared and reappeared a minute later, he handed me a bottle of water.  
“thank you but i could of gotten up my self” i told him then drank from the bottle hungrily.  
“your not getting up till your better, you will be better in the morning a nights sleep is all you need” he put the bottle of water on the bedside table.  
“did you dream of anything?” he asked me soothingly as he laid back down on the bed.  
“if i did i don't remember” i laid my head on Sebastian's shoulder.  
“you look peaceful when you sleep” Sebastian commented as he stroked my hair.  
“thank you, you look handsome when you sleep” i smiled up at him.  
“handsome eh” he smiled wickedly at me.  
“yes i love how your hair looks, so soft and ruffled” i told him.  
“i feel like i am being showered with gifts being so highly complimented by you” i blushed and looked down.  
“you think of me so highly?” i murmured shyly.  
“yes i think of you very highly, now my little Witchling sleep for me” i nodded and closed my eyes and slept.  
“you sound nice” i chuckled sleepily.  
“you sound nice to” i could hear a smile in his voice.  
“sweet dreams” Sebastian spoke softly.  
“sweet dreams” i replied.

The next morning i woke up to a hand stroking my hair, i looked up at Sebastian.  
“good morning, did you enjoy your sleep?” Sebastian asked me.  
“yes it was very peaceful” i yawned and kissed his cheek.   
Dad made breakfast for me, he was all excited because he was going to start his new job being a warrior.   
Even though he couldn't tell me anything about the mission he was going on he promised that he would tell be everything when he got back.  
“everything is taken care of, there is money in the safe for you to live on while I'm gone” my dad smiled at me as he picked up his bag.  
“I'm so proud of you dad” i hugged him.  
“I'm so proud that i can leave you here and know you will be okay and responsible, has any father had a better daughter?” he kissed my cheek then left.   
I went out shopping for food, then i got some cleaning supplies.  
I spent the morning cleaning the house, while dad was gone i was going to make him proud of my skill of taking care of the house.  
I looked up at the constant moon in the sky and smiled at how lucky i was that i could see it at every hour.   
Just then Sebastian walked in covered in blood, dirt, scratches, cuts and bruises.  
“Sebastian” i breathed.  
“no one harms my Lucia” he spoke in a low tone.  
“oh Sebastian” i gazed up at him, i took his bloodied hand and brought him up stairs.   
He took off his top and sat on a white stool while i cleaned his cuts and gave him a bottle of blood, i rubbed healing balm on the bruises to help with the pain.  
“what happened?” i asked him as i wiped the dirt from his face with a wet towel.  
“i found him easily, then . . . i tore him apart . . . . . . do you think that I'm evil now?” Sebastian struggled with each word.  
“i could never think that your evil, you saved me, you saved your Lucia” i kissed him lovingly on the cheek.  
“i love you Lucia” Sebastian breathed.  
“i love you too Sebastian” i kissed him again.  
“tomorrow were going to the next town, i have a friend who will meet us there he is going to help us with the Witch problem” he told me.  
“soon there will be nothing in our way” Sebastian promised me.  
“drink the blood then i will make you something to eat” i kissed his nose then went down stairs.

I cooked some roast potato's and fish, once dinner was ready i sat Sebastian down to eat, he was still hurt but i knew he would get better soon.  
“does it hurt?” i asked looking at his cuts.  
“only a little, but I've had much worse” Sebastian smiled warmly at me.  
“you once were stabbed right?” i looked up at him.  
“yes, that was much worse than these scrapes” he chuckled lightly then finished his dinner.  
“you know how to cook” he complimented me.  
“it's easy to cook this but i could never do anything more complicated” i sent him a little smile.  
“a letter came today for you” he told me and handed it to me, i opened it to see it was an invitation and a plus one if i wanted to bring some one.  
“my aunt is getting married again” i gave a dull look at the invite.  
“weddings are a joyous occasion, no?” Sebastian frowned.  
“i always get an invite to her weddings and this was hardly the first” i shook my head.  
“how many husbands has she had?” Sebastian asked me.  
“seventeen” i told him, he choked on his drink and at the news.  
“seventeen and she's been in love with all of them?!” Sebastian asked, he sat beside me looking at the invite.  
“or so she claims, but every time she finds some one new she always says this one is the one she really loves and the rest were nothing compared to it” Sebastian looked at the pretty detail on the invite.  
“who is the newest husband to be?” he asked me.  
“his name is Matt, if she keeps this up she will have had a relationship with half of the Immortal world. I have Seventeen dresses she has bought me to wear at theses events and every time the color as she says represents her relationship” i sighed at the thought of what kind of horrid colour she will pick this time.  
“what colour's have you had?” Sebastian asked i could tell he was not liking my aunt by the minute, i brought him up stairs and showed him the dresses.  
“there are no words” Sebastian said as he looked at the dresses that were laid out on my bed.  
“i know” i laughed.  
“no i have found some words, they are a scar on the earth and she made you wear them, i don't find my self a very vain person with clothes but for gods sake” he grunted.  
“the only colour that is missing from here is orange” Sebastian he commented after he surveyed them again.  
“that's it isn't the newest colour is going to be orange” i whimpered.  
“could you come with me?” i asked nervously.  
“for the wedding? of course i will, i can't let you go through the next travesty alone” he glanced at the wedding invitation.  
“maybe it won't be orange there are a few colours left, what do you think happens when she runs out of colours?” he asked me, i laughed at that.  
“what creature is he?” Sebastian asked.  
“this ones a half fairy half Vampire” i told him.  
“it will be nice going with some one, every time i went to weddings i was always alone, this time she wont comment of me not bringing a date” Sebastian kissed my cheek.  
“if your aunt is rude to you i will call her up on it wedding day or not it isn't like it will be her last” i smiled up at him and sighed happily.  
“thank you” i said.  
“for what?” he raised a eye brow at me.  
“for being you, for being so perfect” i touched his bruised cheek.  
“then your welcome and thank you for being my perfect little Witch” i checked his scratches and fussed over him which he commented many times that he loved it.  
“okay it's time for bed” i tutted, i gave him an extra pillow.  
“aren't i lucky” he said then kissed me good night.  
“i love you you know that don't you?” he spoke softly, i looked up at him.  
“yes i know that and i love you too” i closed my eyes and settled on the pillow.

Chapter 14

“so who is this friend of yours that we are going to see?” i asked Sebastian as he took off his shirt and examined his healing wounds.  
“a childhood friend his name is Baron, he has been constantly hunted down by Witches like Diana and Zelda so he is going to give us a few tips on beating them and he might give us a plan on getting rid of them, he once trained with a Witch hunter, don't worry he took down dangerous Witches you will be safe” i brushed his hair carefully and winced every time the comb snagged on his hair.  
“calm your self Lucia you didn't hurt me” he gave me a smile as i continued.  
“how long will it take to get to the next town?” i tied up his hair and ran my finger's through the ends.  
“only a hour or two it shouldn't take too long, you can ride on my back if you get tired” he offered, we had breakfast then we headed off.  
“so this Baron is he nice?” Sebastian chuckled at my question.  
“yes he is nice, he is nothing like the other Vampires you have met, Baron has looked after me for some time now, we used to fight side by side when either of us were in trouble. Then we had to go separate ways because we had different plans, but we promised to meet up some day he might visit me again soon” i looked down at Sebastian's hand, i sucked in a little breath and caught his hand in mine, Sebastian looked down at our joined hands and smiled at me.  
“you are so adorable” he chuckled.  
“so don't you have any childhood friends that might pop out of the wood work?” Sebastian asked me.  
“i told you i never had friends when i was growing up as lonely as it sounds but it is true” i smiled weakly.  
“i just find it hard to believe i am the first to approach you, your just so unique” he gazed at me.  
“Unique?, you make me sound so beautiful and magical” i looked up at him.  
“because you are” i blushed lightly and carried on walking with him, Sebastian brushed his thumb over my hand.  
“tell your dad i say thank you for getting my dad to do what he loves” i reminded him, Sebastian smiled at me and nodded.

After a while we started to see a town.  
“where is the meeting place, i know in the town but where?” i asked.  
“well we are going to meet up in angels ally then we will move to a little restaurant” we found angel's ally fairly quickly.  
“where is he?” i asked after waiting a few minutes.  
“we are a few minutes early” he chuckled at my impatience.  
“you are an impatient one aren't you?” Sebastian shook his head in amusement.  
“but also very cute” a voice echoed.   
A figure walked down the ally and hugged Sebastian. He then turned to me, this must be Baron, Baron was an ash Blond, his hair was messy and hung about his face, he was quite good looking and he had a kind look about him.  
He didn't look like the nasty Vampires that I've met before.  
“for me i didn't get you anything” Baron eyed me with a big grin.  
“take a cold shower Lucia is my mate” my head snapped up at the word mate, he thought of me as his mate as in the person who you are destined to be with.  
Wow.  
“ah so this is the girl who has stolen your heart, my name is Baron” Baron introduced him self.  
“it's nice to meet you” i said politely.  
“and such a lady too” Baron complimented

We went to a little building with a blue sign at the front that said “Izzy's eats” in white letters, once we was sat down we got straight to business.  
“so who are the Witches that are troubling you?” Baron asked me.  
“Diana and Zelda” i told him.  
“yes I've heard of those two, let me guess they said that Sebastian was evil and they are going to stop him before he hurts anyone” he looked at me for confirmation.  
“that about sums it up” i replied.  
“Diana and Zelda are magic hunter's they steal from people as powerful as Sebastian and use it for them selves” Baron told me. Sebastian gave him a quick brief on what's been happening.  
“what can we do?” Sebastian asked, i knew Sebastian was sensing my worry so he held my hand lightly.  
“at times like this the only way to do it is kill them. I hate sending people to die but those two need to be put to death, if you don't kill them they will keep going on hurting people until there is no way to stop them. At the moment they are weaker than they think, you two think they went out of town to get help to take out Sebastian, well you might be right” Baron sat back and rubbed the back of his neck.  
“Thorn, Tina and Spear are dead?, you two have been busy, in the state those Witches are in you have to keep moving never stop for a minute when you are fighting them, they will tire easily they work too hard on their magic and not enough on their physical strengths, once they are out of breath then you must make your move to kill them before their energy comes back” Baron told us information on kill Witches, some got me a little scared because i am a Witch as well.  
“it will help Lucia being a Witch and all, while your with Sebastian i don't see them winning so put your minds at rest but don't underestimate them, as you two have said they are waiting for some thing so you two must wait until they give the first move it will be unwise to attack first. If they give proof to others that you two attacked first they might convince a whole mob to come after both of you. Once they have attacked then you fight back other than that you two are golden” the talk of business was over and Baron turned to his old friend.  
“so now that's out of the way, how have you been?” Baron asked Sebastian, they talked for a bit then focused on me.  
“did you know the first time Sebastian tried blood from another person it made him sick” Baron smiled wickedly.  
“Baron” Sebastian warned.  
“relax who else will tell her about you when you made a fool of your self” Baron continued to tell me about Sebastian's first fight and how he got a scar on his wrist. I looked at the scar on his wrist and my heart wrenched at the pain it caused him once. I never noticed that scar before.  
“it's okay it healed very quickly” Sebastian assured me.  
“i still don't like it when you get hurt” i pouted my lips.  
“why can't i find a nice girl like your Lucia” Baron shook his head.  
“so things didn't turn out well for you and Anna” Sebastian chuckled darkly.  
“you know perfectly well how it went she tried to chop my head off” Baron grunted which only made Sebastian laugh.  
“i must explain Anna was a Scale girl Baron used to date until she became a jealous wreck about his ex girlfriend, you see Baron's ex girlfriend was a very beautiful Feline” Sebastian told me.  
“you dated a Feline?, why did you break up?” i asked Baron.  
“well you see some boy stole her from me, but don't you worry i got my own back” Baron promised.  
“it doesn't count as getting your own back when your brother was the one who broke his nose” Sebastian pointed out.  
“he still was taught a lesson it might of not been by my hand but it was still i who won” Baron grinned.  
“i would of handled it differently” Sebastian smiled.  
“oh how?” Baron asked.  
“i would cause much discomfort by my own hands then i would tear him apart for trying to take away whats mine” i looked up at Sebastian.  
“your very blood thirsty and i don't mean you being a vampire” Baron grinned, Sebastian wrapped an arm around me.  
“i am very blood thirsty when it comes to protecting people” Sebastian replied.  
Baron continued with funny stories about Sebastian and himself.  
“but i think the bear attack was the most difficult yet” Baron smiled then shuddered at the thought.  
“you were attacked by a bear?” i turned and asked Sebastian.  
“the bear was insane with tainted blood it isn't uncommon for dangerous Vampires to feed their blood to animals, they make good guards” Sebastian explained.

We went outside and said our good byes.  
“come visit me when ever you like” Sebastian offered.  
“you know what i just might take you up on that and bring our Lucia along too she is very amusing” Baron turned to me and said good bye.  
“i hope to see you two soon” Baron said and left in a blur.  
“he's very nice” i commented.  
“yes he is a very good friend” Sebastian smiled lightly.  
“I'm glad you like him so much” he turned to me and held my hands.  
“it's hard not to like someone so kind” i smiled back at him.  
“your going to make me very jealous if you keep this up” Sebastian mocked.  
“oh Sebastian you know i only have eyes for you” i hugged him tightly, i laid my head over his heart and relaxed against him.  
“how long have we been out of town?” i asked, Sebastian checked his watch and told me it had been a few hours.  
“time flies when I'm with you” i kissed his cheek which he smiled widely about, Sebastian carried me on his back, i rest my chin on his shoulder and closed my eyes as i rested.  
“how are you feeling?” Sebastian asked me.  
“me?, I'm fine” i yawned lightly and nuzzled my face into the crook of his neck.  
“is my Witch tired?” Sebastian cooed.  
“only a little, can i have a hot drink before i go to bed?” i asked sleepily.  
“of course you can” he chuckled at my question.

Once we got in Sebastian made me a hot drink which i sipped until it was all gone, i lifted my arms to Sebastian.   
He smiled warmly at me, he carried me to bed and tucked me under my covers.  
“Sebastian can we talk before i go to sleep?” i asked, Sebastian slipped beside me and held me close.  
“we can talk about what ever you want” he assured me.  
“i just want to ask you something it's only a little question, what did you see when you first saw me?” i asked the question that had always been in my mind.  
“i saw a ravishing beauty and my heart recognized you” Sebastian whispered to me.  
“i saw a strong Vampire, your eyes were so dark and wicked, you kept making me blush” i mumbled as i cuddled up to him.  
“my little Lucia, but you forget you love that i make you blush” Sebastian kissed my head and hummed a tune.  
“i love you” i spoke softly.  
“i love you too” Sebastian replied then i slept.

In the morning Sebastian made me lots of pancakes with chocolate chips with fresh orange juice. Out of no where i wrapped my arms around Sebastian and kissed him.  
“what was that for?” Sebastian asked me kissing my cheek tenderly.  
“that is because i love you” i smiled lightly up at him.  
“and i love you too” once breakfast was over we went shopping together, Sebastian eyed the shops and narrowed his eyes at other boys for looking at me. A Demon boy looked at me and winked at me so Sebastian bared his fangs sending him running.  
“my big protective Sebastian” i tutted and blew him a kiss which he caught and placed over his heart that made my heart go all warm.  
“what is first on the list?” Sebastian asked me.  
“fruit” i told him and picked up five oranges, two packets of grapes one red and the other green grapes.  
“well aren't you the fruit lover” Sebastian looked at the contents of the trolley.  
“my adorable fruit bat” Sebastian kissed my cheek.  
“and always will be, okay now is meat” Sebastian helped me getting things off the top shelves and i was good at reaching my little hands into the bottom of the freezer's which Sebastian growled at any one who eyed me when i was bent over.

We got everything on the list, Sebastian helped me bring everything home and put the food away.  
“how are your parents?” i asked.  
“they are doing well, any news on the wedding?” i groaned at the thought of it.  
“no nothing yet but i hope it gets canceled i can't stand her and you won't like her either” Sebastian gave me a tin to put away.  
“i don't like her already she sounds terrible” i snorted a laugh at that.  
“don't you find it odd how quiet it has been no Witches not even to talk to me about plans?” i asked as i put the last of the food away. he frowned at that and thought about it for a second.  
“your right, something is going on” he replied.  
Sebastian held me close and kissed my forehead.  
“everything will be all right i will protect you” he murmured low, i treated my self to a nice hot bath, i laid in the bath looking at the bubbles.  
I gathered some bubbles in my hands and gazed at them as i began to relax, i washed my hair then got out.   
I sat on my bed, brushing my hair, i had a book open on my bed so i could read as i brushed.  
“what are you reading?” Sebastian asked me.  
“just a romance” i told him as i looked up at him.  
“oh really” he looked at the page i was one and read a bit then smiled widely.  
“you like these types of books?, well it's lucky you have a real life hero right here” he blew me a kiss.  
“yes i am very lucky” Sebastian sat in a chair and drank a bottle of blood.  
“Baron is going to visit us soon” he smiled at me.  
“good we can take him out for a meal or something” i tied my hair back and laid down.  
“i think he might like that, you really hit it off with him” Sebastian sipped some more of his drink.  
“well he is very nice, you have good taste in friends” i looked up at him.  
“and good taste in girlfriends” he said wickedly as he showed me his fangs.  
“behave your self” i tutted.  
“i always behave my self” he mocked a hurt expression.  
“oh really, now that isn't entirely true” i teased him, Sebastian appeared beside me.  
“am i hearing complaints?” he asked growling playfully.  
“oh of course not i wouldn't dream of complaining” i laughed at him.  
“your lucky i am a very nice Vampire or i would of whipped you for that sassy comment” he chuckled into my hair.  
“of course you would” i rolled my eyes.

Chapter 15

“you mean you can't come to the wedding?” my aunt spoke out of the phone that was pressed against my ear.  
“I'm afraid not” i told her.  
“that's such a shame i look forward to you visiting” her high pitched voice was enough to make a priest throw holy water on her, it was a hellish voice.  
“but best wishes for your up coming marriage” i forced a smile on my face hoping i sounded sincere.  
“well thank you Lucia i will talk to you soon bye” she hung up before i could say good bye, i put down the phone and heaved a big sigh of relief.  
I brushed my hair and tied it up then the phone rang, i picked up and greeted the other person on the phone.  
“Lucia our plan is ready” Diana spoke happily.  
“the plan to kill Sebastian?” i asked nervously.  
“that's right we will meet with you soon to go over the details and don't worry Sebastian will not be able to hear us or touch us when we do talk” i gave a nervous look at Sebastian who was sitting next to me and listening intently.  
“that's good i will see you then” my heart thundered in my chest.  
“okay bye” Diana said and hung up.  
“so the plan is ready” i said weakly, i looked up at Sebastian worriedly.  
He held me close to sooth me.  
“it will be fine Baron told us some useful information now all we have to do is fight our way through” i nodded against him.  
“I'm worried about you, yes i know that you are strong and powerful but i am still worried about you” Sebastian smiled warmly at me and kissed my lips softly.  
“i am honoured that you are so worried for my well being” his fangs shined in the moon light as he smiled at me and kissed my hand.  
“how did your aunt take the news?” Sebastian asked me.  
“she took it well but i know that she will bad mouth me for a while but there's nothing new there” i shrugged.  
“I'm disliking your aunt by the second” his eyes started to go very dark.  
“don't you have a part of your family that doesn't like you?” i asked, Sebastian thought about that for a second then answered.  
“yes my uncle doesn't like me” he told me.  
“your uncle, why is that?” i asked.  
“i have a ability to learn Witch magic easier and much faster than he can” Sebastian allowed me to brush his hair, i did it with great care not to hurt him.  
“so he is jealous of you” i winced as the brush caught on his hair and looked at Sebastian in fear that i hurt him but he didn't seem to notice.  
“that would be correct” Sebastian closed his eyes in bliss.  
Sebastian's hair was still damp from having a shower so i ran my finger's through it drying it.  
“i love the feel of your fingers through my hair” he murmured to me.  
“i love the feel of your hair through my fingers” i smiled at him and continued my task of his hair, once it was brushed and dried Sebastian tied it up again.  
“thank you” he smiled warmly at me.  
“your hair is brilliant not many people can pull off having long hair and not look like a girl” i complimented him, he burst out laughing.  
“I'm glad you don't think i look like a girl” he laughed then ran his finger's through my hair he seemed to be fascinated with my hair.  
“your hair is so soft and fair” he mumbled as he pinched a curl of my hair and studied it.  
“so shiny” he breathed then stroked my hair down to my waist where it ended.  
“it must of took you a long time to grow it” he seem very interested.  
“not any longer than it took for you to grow your hair” Sebastian looked at my face then and smiled.  
“yes, mine did take a while” Sebastian then turned his attention to my eyes, he stroked the sides of my face with his thumbs.  
“i don't think i have ever seen eyes so bright and sparkling” he complimented me, i could practically hear him thinking as his eyes washed over my face.  
“why thank you” i thanked him.  
He touched my cheek then he trailed his fingers along my jawline.  
“your beautiful” he breathed, i hid my face behind my hands to hide my blushing face, he couldn't help but chuckle at me, he wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his chest.  
“if i can not see your face then i will whisper in your ear” he murmured low in my ear.  
“your so shy like a little sparrow” he kissed the top on my head, he held me to him for a while, soon i wrapped my arms around him.  
Just then a piece of paper flew into the room and landed on the floor, we both looked at it for a second. I picked it up to see big bold letters on it that said plainly “the plan is in action”.   
A cold chill ran through my veins at the moment, i gave it to Sebastian to look at.  
“it will be okay once we have taken them out i will take you out for a meal” Sebastian promised me.  
“i will hold you to that” i hugged him tightly fearing this might be the last time i may hold him.

I stayed by Sebastian's side all day not wanting Diana and Zelda to jump out of no where and hurt him, which Sebastian found to be very adorable that i wanted to protect him. He kept teasing me all day about what a little protector i was, he kept kissing my cheek to get me all flustered i knew he was just trying to keep my mind off all the trouble.  
Sebastian almost collapsed with laughter when i shot my magic at a falling leaf thinking it was Diana jumping down from the tree to attack.  
“you haven't left my side all day what a lucky Vampire i am” he draped his arm over my shoulder's as we sat under a tree.  
“take this seriously they could kill you” i tried to give him a convincing glare but my heart wasn't in it.  
“oh hush Lucia if they couldn't kill be the first couple of times there is no possible way they can do it now” i sighed at him.  
“now back to more serious matters” Sebastian leaned down and kissed me softly making my mind go blank, once he pulled away i looked up at him.  
“that was more serious that being attacked?” i gave him a shocked look.  
“much much more serious” he leaned down again and captured my lips with his, i couldn't pull away and i didn't want to. 

Sebastian held me in his arms as i read a book, i knew he fell asleep with his cheek pressed against the top of my head.   
I thought it was so sweet he was that comfortable around me, i read a few chapters of my book then i put it down and traced my finger tips along his arm that was currently wrapped around me.  
“Lucia” he murmured in his sleep, i froze at the mention of my name, was he dreaming about me?.  
His arms wrapped around me more firmly.  
“I'm thirsty Lucia” he said opening his eyes.  
I gave him a bottle of pure orange juice which he drank hungrily from.  
“you said my name in your sleep” i told him.  
“i was dreaming of you” he kissed my hair and held me to him.  
“was it a good dream?” i asked.  
“yes it was a very good dream it was a memory from our first date” he closed his eyes and stretched then he picked up one of my books and read the back of it.  
“sometimes i can't believe you exist” i said as i closed my eyes.  
“what do you mean?” Sebastian asked me as he faced me.  
I opened my eyes and smiled at him.  
“well i only read about strong Vampires like you in books, you are so perfect i feel like at any moment i will wake up and this will all be a dream” i told him, Sebastian kissed my cheek tenderly and treated me to one of his warmest smiles.  
“this is no dream i am real” he held my wrist and placed my hand over his non beating heart.  
“i am flesh and blood and I'm not going anywhere” he promised me, i looked up into his eyes and then i traced my finger along his jawline.  
“your so kind, you make me feel so safe” i smiled shyly at him.  
“why thank you, you make my chest fill with pride” i kissed his cheek and we read a book together which was written by a human.   
It was about an evil Vampire, we kept laughing at the ridiculous things they writ about Vampires.  
“i must admit my fellow Vampires are very cunning, they make up all this rubbish to protect us and the humans willingly believed it all with out testing it out first, so when they came after us they went packing holy crosses and garlic not real weapons”  
“Vampires are very cunning” i agreed.  
“I'm so glad your on my side” i looked up at him with a dreamy look on my face.  
“i will always be on your side, i will always protect you” he placed his hand over my heart and promised me.  
“your very sweet today” i commented.  
“only for you” he kissed my hand softly then he brought me to a little restaurant we sat at the back and ordered drinks while we played thumb war.  
“why is it you always win?” i complained with a big smile on my face.  
“because i am faster” he tweaked my nose. I fluttered my eye lashes at him and kissed his nose, i pinned down his thumb.  
“i win” i chuckled.  
“you cheated” he accused pinning me to him.  
“i would never cheat, you wasn't paying attention” i stuck out my tongue.  
“how could i pay attention with you kissing me” his voice dropped in a low tone. I growled and bared my teeth at him, Sebastian laughed and hugged me close to him.

Once we was finished we went home Sebastian was sending a message to Barron about the Witches, Barron must be worried sick about Sebastian they are best friends after all.  
I got changed into jeans and a comfortable top then i went out side for some fresh air, i went for a little walk down the road, the breeze was heavenly.  
It was nice to have a little break before the fighting erupts.  
“hey Lucia” Diana said happily as she appeared beside me.  
“oh hi Diana” i tried to act natural.  
“we just need one thing to make the plan perfect” she said as she glanced at her watch.  
“what's that?” i asked nervously, she smiled so kindly at me then suddenly i felt i sharp pain on my head then i blacked out.

A cool breeze washed over me but it wasn't cold, it was comfortable and i could hear the sound of clashing of metal.  
I opened my eyes to see that i was on the ground and i could see Sebastian fighting Diana and Zelda. He was stood in front of me like he was protecting me, warding them off. I got up quickly once my brain put together what was going on.  
“I'm glad you are okay” Sebastian grunted as he swung his sword at Zelda.   
She flipped up in the air and sent Sebastian with her so i was unprotected, Diana stood in front of me.  
“you are such a coward, you hide behind words of worry but then you attack Sebastian” my eyes began to glow.  
“fine you want to fight me, just fine” i spat, Diana lunged at me.   
I dodged and ran along the roof tops with Diana hot on my tail. I jumped onto other roof tops and noticed a flag pole just ahead of me, i grabbed hold and swung on it and kicked Diana straight in the chest sending her flying.  
I stood once again, we both spat magic at each other through our palms, but i was quicker and sent her through the roof into the room below.   
I looked around for a weapon but there wasn't any.  
Diana and i fought ruthlessly, we both heard a scream from Zelda, we both whipped around to see Zelda holding her arm as blood poured from it.   
Diana began to lunge for Sebastian, my eyes narrowed on her and grabbed her ankle and tripped her on the roof.   
I put my palms together and electrocuted her, she bounced my magic back and shock a lightning bolt at me sending me off the roof.   
I landed on the floor looking up at Diana on the roof.  
“so you like to play with Magic” Diana hissed and made a ring of fire around me so i couldn't escape, then she began to electrocuted me, i twisted and turned on the floor in pain.   
When Diana fired up her magic for round two i blasted a weak shot of magic at her forehead knocking her down, it didn't take too long for Diana to get up and make water appear around me soon i was in a water bubble!   
I tried to swim out and escape but the water swirled around trapping me. Sebastian saw me and sent a metal pipe through Diana's leg making her scream.   
The water bubble popped and the fire went away, i choked for air as Sebastian and Zelda battled it out.   
I knew that Sebastian was strong but i never knew Zelda was on the same level as him, they looked so deadly as they fought.   
I jumped up onto the roof to see a pool of blood but Diana was no where to be seen, i was about to jump off the roof to lung at Zelda but a Diana pulled me back smashing me into a wall.  
“i didn't say you could go yet” Diana snapped at me.   
I scratched her face with my nails, Diana fought back with the same kind of hatred.   
Okay it was time to finish this.  
I picked up the bloody metal bar lying on the ground and stabbed it through her chest. She looked back at me with a expression of shock as if it was a impossible scenario, as if the notion of me winning didn't a cure to her.  
Diana fell to her knee's, i knelt down and held her, she may have been evil but she was still dying and that was a tragic thing. She looked up at me as blood trickled from her mouth, the light in her eyes switched off and heart stopped beating.

She was dead.

I laid her down and closed her eyes then i turned my attention to more important matters, Sebastian was chasing Zelda into the middle of town where the town clock was.  
I felt electricity in the air as i ran after them, i noticed it started to rain as i caught up to them, they were battling it out at the base of the clock tower.   
Zelda back handed Sebastian with magic sending him to the floor, he dizzily tried to get up.  
It was like slow motion i looked up to see Zelda lifting her hand to give the final blow, my heart wrenched at the thought of Sebastian dying and so i ran faster and faster. I could see dark blue lightning coming out of her palm.  
Pumping my legs, tears stinging my eyes, my heart frozen in fear for Sebastian's life.  
BANG!!!.  
Sebastian turned around and snorted a laugh.  
“nice aim” he smirked, Sebastian's face dropped as he saw me standing between them, i fell to the ground with blood seeping through my top, Sebastian knelt down to me and pushed a lock of hair out of my face.  
The killing blow Zelda sent to me bounced off me but some how still hurt me and killed her, i looked down at the bloody top.  
“am i going to die?” i asked Sebastian.  
“no, i will not let you die” he put a arm under my back and under my legs and began to run in a blinding speed.  
“where are we going?” i asked weakly. My world around me was rushing by as he ran.  
“to Baron he will know what to do” he forced the words out as if they burned his throat as he ran even faster.  
“if the magic bounced off me why am i hurt?” i spoke weakly, almost deliriously i gazed up at him, his face was a contrast of hate, worry and anguish.  
“i do not know yet my Witch but i intend to find out” Sebastian had such heart breaking emotion in his voice. 

We made it to Baron in such a short time or at least it felt like that way to me i kept going in and out of consciousness. Sebastian laid me on a table in what looked like a dusty old bar.  
“lets see what the damage is” Baron sighed and lifted my top to inspect my stomach, Baron tutted and got to work on healing me with strange smelling lotions.  
Sebastian gave Baron a quick sum up of what happened in the fight and how i got hurt.  
“can you explain what happened?” Sebastian asked painfully.  
It broke my heart seeing him in so much discomfort.  
I reached out to hold his hand, Sebastian sat beside me and stroked my hand tenderly. It was only then i realized i didn't feel any pain!, not even when the blow hit me, i felt numb.  
“Zelda was weakened in your fight with her, i don't know why but i can tell you even though her magic bounced off Lucia it still hurt her, i think Lucia has hidden magic in her it protected her from a worse fate but because it hasn't been trained it didn't work to her full ability” Baron bandaged my stomach, he gave me a strong pain killer just in case the numbing wore off and pulled my top down again.  
“she will be fine you are lucky you brought her to me when you did” Baron left the room to give us a moment together.  
“i was so worried about you” Sebastian covered my face in kisses.  
“i was worried about you too, oh your poor cheek!” i touched a bloody gash on his cheek.  
“does it hurt?” i asked him, my heart wrenched at the thought of him in pain.  
Sebastian's mouth opened then he laughed loudly, i looked up at him with surprise.  
“whats so funny?” he held his sides from laughing so hard.  
“your worried about a little scratch when you were close to death? You were weakened in your fight with Diana, maybe if we fought Zelda together first the fight wouldn't of been so dangerous” Sebastian kissed my hand romantically.  
“you look so beautiful” he rumbled.  
“you look so handsome” i blew him a kiss, he caught it.   
And placed the kiss over his heart.

For the past few days Sebastian has been very protective of me.   
I'm still healing but i am almost done with that and soon i will be as good as new.  
Sebastian told me to get dressed for the best night of my life he laid out a black dress it was a scoop neck and it flared out from the waist to make me look like a pixie. I put on a bit of perfume and threw a mint in my mouth just in case of bad breath.   
Sebastian picked me up like a true gentleman at my front door and brought me to the same ballroom and restaurant we went to the first time, but this time there was a vase of red roses in the middle of the table, tiny heart confetti scattered over the expensive table clothes with a small box of chocolates sitting on the table.   
We sat right next to each other, Sebastian held my hand once we was seated.  
“i have made a few requests to make this night magical for you” Sebastian whispered to me.  
“oh you didn't have to do that” i sighed happily.  
“oh but i did, you are a wonderful person Lucia and i couldn't live with out you” he kissed my hand as the lights went down, we watched a singer walk on stage and sing a beautiful song. My eyes welled up with tears at the heart moving singing voice once she stopped every one clapped and cheered, i wipes my eyes and kissed Sebastian's cheek.

A waiter came to the table and gave us a ice bucket with a big bottle of liquid, Sebastian poured it into two glasses.  
“cheers” Sebastian clinked his glass with mine, i sipped the drink to find out it was my favorite, it was a fizzy grape juice.  
“how did you know?” i asked him in wonder.  
“i know a lot of things my Lucia, first is how to please my for chosen mate” we drank and laughed together.   
Then the waiter came to the table again and brought us our first course, some type of chips and dip.  
“thank you” i kissed Sebastian's cheek again, his chest bowed with pride at the fact he pleased me.  
At that moment my favorite song started to play, the song was called “Lucky”.  
“may i have this dance?” Sebastian asked me, i nodded and took his hand.  
Sebastian twirled me on the dance floor, he held me close as we danced.  
I never felt more safe.  
“you didn't have to do all this for me” i smiled shyly at him.  
“yes i did, i am your Boyfriend, it is my job to see to your happiness” Sebastian slowly danced with me.  
“but i didn't get you anything” i urged, Sebastian chuckled at me.  
“your presence is enough to keep me happy” he told me, i looked up at him with all the love i felt in my heart, i leaned up and kissed his lips softly.  
“you really are perfect” i breathed.  
“thank you” once the song had ended we sat back at our table, Sebastian cuddled me close to him, i laid my head on his chest and relaxed completely.  
“this would be very romantic if it was a book” i smiled lightly, Sebastian grinned.  
“it would be a very romantic book indeed” Sebastian agreed.  
“it would be a Witch Romance” i looked up at him and he gazed into my eyes.  
“i love you Sebastian” i said truthfully.  
“i love you too Lucia” he leaned down and kissed me, he trailed his kisses to my neck and kissed the vein in my throat.  
“what if some one sees?” i asked.  
“no one will see over the dim lights every one is focused on the singer” Sebastian breathed.  
“what singer?” i murmured, Sebastian chuckled.  
“what a beautiful Witch you are” he kissed my vein again then bit my neck making me feel more closer to him than i ever was.


End file.
